Chosen by the stars
by shadowmoon12
Summary: Shadow, Star, and Nova have never met each other before, but suddenly they find themselves connected in a way they never thought possible. the darkness that surrounds us is trying to take over the world, can they defeat it? P.S. i'm not using twilight characters, just stephenies description of werewolves.
1. Chosen By The Stars

Chapter 1

Chosen By the Stars

Have you ever looked up at the stars and wondered, what if the stars where not just balls of fire, but guardians of the entire universe. Well i'm here to tell you it's true. My name is Star, and i am chosen by the stars. They have chosen me to do a mission that can only be accomplished by me and 2 others. I have been raised knowing i was chosen and have been trained since birth. The other two will have no such luck. I have no idea who they are, but the stars have sent me to a junior high school in a quaint town called Spanish Fork, UT. Apparently the others will be here. I will need to study every kid i come across until one catches my attention. I have several nominees… i will list them here:

Era Nightshade

Shadow Moon

Nova (AKA SuperNova)

Nightmare

They each show qualities of a chosen. A name of the night. Also i know one of them have a birthmark of night that represents him, but i am not sure of the others. I'll be taking a careful watch on them.

"STAR! Where've you been? I've been looking for you everywhere!" one of my 'friends' Sheila yells to me. Write as i finish my notes in what she call my 'Mysterious Journal of Secrets'.

"I've been looking for a book in the library." i lie.

"You really need to stop reading and do NORMAL things." she whines.

"Whatever you say Sheila. Hey, umm catch you later, i need to go check up on something." i say as Era walks by… I start to follow her through the halls, wondering if she is the one…

"Go away Stay, it isn't me." Era says as she disappears using her chameleon powers (yes, she has powers, although she calls the 'special abilities'. She also knows everything about a person before she meets them.) and walks away.

"Ok then, i guess it's not her… thats one down… now it's between 3 people… i only need to cross one of of my list. Here is my notes about them: _**Nightmare:**_

 _ **Hair:**_ Dark brown, mainly in a ponytail

 _ **Eyes:**_ Green

 _ **Skin tone:**_ tan

 _ **Shirt:**_ Green, kinda ripped up

 _ **Pants:**_ Long and baggy

 _ **Shoes:**_ None

 _ **Other:**_ She is a wolf/human hybrid. One of the many to be created by the whitecoats

 _ **Personality:**_ she is kind of stubborn if she is the one who knows what is going on and she has a lot of secrets so some questions she might not answer

 _ **Era Nightshade:**_

 _ **Hair:**_

 _ **Eyes:**_

 _ **Skin tone:**_

 _ **Shirt:**_

 _ **Pants:**_

 _ **Shoes:**_

 _ **Other:**_ She is a avian/ human hybrid. Created by the whitecoats.

 _ **Personality:**_

 _ **Nova:**_

 _ **Hair:**_ Black w/ gold highlights, assumed to be natural.

 _ **Eyes:**_ deep blue

 _ **Skin tone:**_ tan

 _ **Shirt:**_ Light blue unzipped jacket, galaxy shirt.

 _ **Pants:**_ jeans with many hole in them.

 _ **Shoes:**_ Neon blue tennis shoes.

 _ **Other:**_ he is a clone of someone else, he is 6 months old but he looks like he is 16. He is also avian human. He was literally created for Shadow, he has a birthmark of a supernova on the right side of his neck. The size of a cookie.

 _ **Personality:**_ Obsessed with Shadow, not good at keeping his emotions inside. Tough though i'm pretty sure the only fight he has ever been in is with shadow.

 _ **Shadow moon:**_

 _ **Hair:**_ naturally black with purple highlights, down to her knees. Now is light blue on the tops light purple at the bottom short and messy.

 _ **Eyes:**_ black and purple.

 _ **Skin tone:**_ Tan

 _ **Shirt:**_ black hoodie with black t-shirt with neon blue wings on the front

 _ **Pants:**_ Jeggings

 _ **Shoes:**_ boots that go up to her knees, are neon blue

 _ **Other:**_ avian-lupin-human, created by whitecoats (she and nova are the Non-Fiction's greatest achievements) is Fangs twin sister. She is blind and has several special abilities: She can mimic others abilities for short periods of time, and can recharge just about any battery caused by this weird rash thing spreading along her skin.

 _ **Personality:**_ spunky, closed of except when around her flock and for some reason Nova. i have found out that she secretly LONGS to be normal but does not say it only other person that knows that is Nudge.

(ring ring ring)

"Oh Crap!" I yell as the bell for 4th period rings.

"Better get going _FREAK" a_ boy says to me as he pushes me to the ground. "Better keep those freakish wings tucked in!"

Well this has turned out to be an all out pleasent day, NOT! Oh well, i never know what awaits in class.

(End of chapter 1)


	2. Meeting the Shadow

Chapter 2

Meeting the Shadow

I sat there just around the corner, building up my courage to face the girl I had been created for. _Literally!_ When I had gone up to the front desk saying I was a new student, they had told me to find a girl named Shadow Moon and tell her that I was told she could give me a tour. Right as the secretary said her name my heart skipped a beat. I was finally going to meet her! In fact, she was going to be one of the _first_ people I was going to meet! Now i see her right in front of me putting her stuff in her locker. I know I probably look a little crazy standing here staring at her, but I don't think she has noticed me yet. I might as well talk to her before she does…

"Hi, umm Shadow right?" I ask as coolly as I can.

"Umm yes, do you need anything?" Shadow asks as she turns to me.

"Yes actually, I was told you could give me a tour, I'm new here…"

"Sure! What's your name? I would tell you mine, but I guess you already know it."

"I'm SuperNova, but I'd like it if you just call me Nova… SuperNova sounds a little weird."

"Sure. Cool name!" She said as we started walking down the halls. As we went she named a few places, and after we went around the whole school she asked me where my first class was so she could bring me to it…

"Oh, we have the same first class! That's good, now I will be able to help you find your second one. Well we better get going!" and we started walking to History together.

 _Well that didn't go to bad._ I thought as we were walking, _I just wonder what she will think when she finds out we have all the same classes… Or that, well I don't even wanna think about that right now…_

"Oh Shadow, you finally decided to show up! And who have you brought with you?" the teacher asks as we walk in.

"Sorry we're late Mrs. Lamson, I had to show this new kid Nova around. I have a note for the both of us." Shadow explains as she hands the piece of paper she had been holding to the teacher.

"Oh yes, I was told to be expecting a new student today… I was told you are a special one, is it Nova?" Mrs. Lamson asks me.

"Umm, yes Nova…" I said awkwardly as I notice a group of girls staring at me. What can I say, I was built with looks.

"What kind of special?" Shadow asks curiously.

"Aren't we interrupting the class?" I ask dodgily.

"Oh yes. We were just talking abou- Oh ya! I need to give you a seat…" Mrs. Lamson says, "The note tell me you are required to sit by Shadow Moon, so I'll have you sit on the seat to the right of her, and to the left of the the girl with the star birthmark on her neck, her name is Star."

"Wait why is he required to sit by me?" Shadow asks suspiciously.

"I told you, he's special, just like you. Now go sit down Nova." Mrs. Lamson orders.

(End of Chapter 2)


	3. The Moon

**Chapter 3**

 **The Moon**

 **It's strange, it was just a month ago when I was the least popular girl in school. I was a nothing. Now that I've been revealed as an Avian-Lupin-Human (2% bird 2% wolf 94% human) and put into a home with two** _ **strangers**_ **, now I am the most known person in the, well I haven't met a person that doesn't know my name. I have been all over the news. Me, and my flock that is. And let me just tell you, it has been** _ **horrible!**_ **It was bad enough that I had whitecoats (the scientist that created me) after me, but now I've got the government trying to boss me around,** _ **and**_ **tons of people wanting me to be put in a zoo! On the plus side, it took me a while to think of this one and it was the only one I could think of, at least I don't have to keep it a secret anymore… Well anyways, I signed up to show around new kids, (mostly to get out of class) and I met this kid named Nova… He is starting to creep me out! I meen it was fine at first I just had to show him around a bit, and I had to admit, I thought he was more than a little cute. But then I asked what his first class was, and it just happened to be the same as mine. I mean that's fine and all, it makes my job easier. But then the teacher kept saying how** _ **special**_ **he was supposed to be. That was when I** _ **really**_ **started to get my guard up. Then Mrs. Lamson said that this Nova kid was** _ **required**_ **to sit** _ **right**_ **next to me! Then I found out that he had the EXACT same schedule as me! And in every class he was required to sit next to me! He follows me around everywhere, staring at me with those adorable (ok, I said it, it's impossible not to say.) there are 7 other people that have the same schedule as me. My flock. But that was entirely different! Wait a minute… I could** _ **see**_ **him… I** _ **saw**_ **him… I'm** _ **blind**_ **! The only person I could see was Iggy! (He is also blind and he could see me)** _ **I SAW NOVA!**_ **I don't know how I didn't realize this before! OK, this is soooo weird… well I'm of to go confront him…**

 **I sighed as I finished my most recent blog entry, this was starting to get me** _ **really**_ **jumpy…**

" **Hi Shadow. Hey, you alright?" Iggy asked as he walked up to me.**

" **Oh, ya. I was just adding another blog entry… This Nova kid is really getting on my nerves. I was just about to go confront him, do you wanna come? Oh, ya I forgot to tell you… I am such an idiot for not realizing it before… I can** _ **see**_ **him."**

" **What!"**

" **You heard me, I can see Nova. that what really gets me worried…" I could see Iggy tensing up just as much as I could sense it. We both didn't know why I went blind, be we have a reason to suspect that it was magic. Our main clue is the fact that I can see random objects. Like maybe a piece of gum underneath a desk, or unfinished homework assignment stuffed in a locker. Or not random things, like Iggy or Nova.**

" **So you wanna come or not?" I ask secretly hoping he would come.**

" **Of course i'm coming! You think I'm going to just let you confront a possible enemy alone! Cause if you did you must b-"**

" **OK! Ok! I get it! You're turning into a second Nudge! Sheesh!" I exclaimed as I tried to sense where Nova was.**

" **He's over by the rocks. Shall we go?"**

" **Better now than after he ends up blowing up the world or something…" Iggy sighed. We started to walk towards where Nova was. He seemed to be waiting for us as we got there… Kinda awkward…**

" **Hi Shadow! How you doin? It's Iggy right?" Nova asked. Iggy Nodded his head, I could tell that he was really tense, so I grabbed his hand and he relaxed a little bit.**

" **Who are you Nova?" I asked.**

" **Is that how most people start a conversation? I really need to start learning how to do things outside of the lab…" Nova said stuffing his hand in his pockets.**

" **LAB! You came from a lab!" Iggy exclaimed.**

 **Nova smiled, he had been hoping for that reaction.**

" **Yep! I came from a lab just like you guys… well actually more like Dylan, cause of the whole clone thingy…"**

" **Dylan? Clone? All I'm hearing are the warning bells going off in my head. Seriously dude, who are you and who sent you." I say glaring at him.**

" **I was sent by my creators… I was sent here on a special mission. Similar to the one Dylan had… I am 6 months old and have been educated on only one subject." Nova spilled. I just kinda sat there for a minute trying to process what had just been said. I had not expected him to just spill it all out, misake #1, but I'll cut him some slack since he** _ **is**_ **only 6 months old.**

" **Ok… That was… Ok. What is your said** _ **mission,**_ **and what is this subject you have been educated on." Iggy asked as I got shook myself out of my daze.**

" **Umm…" Nova said quietly as he started to turn pale.**

" **Well?"**

" **My mission was to… To… Wow, this is really awkward… My mission was… Well I've given you plenty of hints! Don't make me say it outloud! Especially in front of him! It's already awkward enough!" Nova exclaimed.**

" **All I can think of is something about Dyl-... Wait… Oh gosh, I think I know what that one subject was…" I sigh.**

" **That one subject was you Shadow." Nova explained.**

" **Wait, so if you where Max, he would be Dylan!" Iggy practically shouted.**

" **Yep." Nova confirmed.**

" **I gotta go." I said starting to feel a little sick. I spread out my wings and took off into the sky and Iggy followed along with a couple gasps from the people down below. For a few minutes we flew in silence towards the flocks meeting place in the mountains, but that didn't last long as we processed what Nova had just said.**

" **Sooo… That was weird." Iggy said, trying to end the awkward silence. One thing I forgot to mention is that me and Iggy kinda have a thing for eachother. Ok fine, i'll admit it. Iggy is my boyfriend.**

" **Told you there was something off about him… But you don't have to worry, he doesn't stand a chance against you." I confirmed, you see Nova's mission, was to try to get me to LOVE him…**

 **(End of chapter 3)**


	4. Englesh

Chapter 4

English

 _English class must be the most boring class of them all._ I thought as Mr. Smith explained what we were supposed to be doing for what must be the _hundredth_ time. _All we seem to do the whole period every day is sit at our computers and type, or read a book! Every day it's either type, read, or listen to one of Mr. Smith's stories. I mean i could be doing other things, like finding the other chosen, or math. But NOOOO! Instead I have to sit here in boring old English class!_

"Star? Are you listening? STAR!" Mr. Smith yelled.

"Oh, what? Umm, ya sure." I said as I snapped out of my daze.

"Oh really. Then it would be no trouble at all to explain to the rest of the class our assignment then now will it?"

"Umm…"

"Thought so. Shadow, will you please explain to Miss Star what we our doing? As for the rest of you, get to work." Mr. Smith said in an annoyed voice. Shadow walked over to me blushing slightly.

" sure is in a bad mood today." She started.

"Tell me about it." I groaned, "So what is this assignment he was talking about?"

"We are supposed to be writing a report on the book we just read as a class. I take it you weren't listening to that either?"

"Nope."I groan, "Do you know what it's called?"

"Yep!" shadow says grinning, "It's required of the whole school to read this one. In my opinion, it's the best."

"What is it?"

"It's a book called ' _Maximum Ride the Angel Experiment'_!"

"Isn't your flock in that book, except you for some reason."

"Ya. well anyways that's the assignment. You better get working, if catches you not working again, your toast. I suggest pretend like you're working right now, and then read the book later. And then do the report after that. Well GTG I was called down to the office a minute ago." and with that she left. _She's probably going to be featured in another assembly._ I though while logging into my computer. _Well, better get to 'work'._

(After School)

I know it's wrong to spy, but what else am i supposed to do to get information on them. I'm am currently trying to follow Nightmare. She is trying to shake me of as she runs through the woods and I fly. She knows the woods well, which was suspected since it is her home. She is still a major candidate for one of the chosen. She has much skill and secrets. But the more I know her the more I get the feeling she is not the one. That doesn't necessarily mean that Shadow and Nova are the ones. I cannot know for sure until I have finished my research. This will be the last time I follow Nightmare, but I will still be keeping track of her just in case. I fear I am disappointing the stars. It has been 6 months since I first came in September. It is March now and things still aren't starting to warm up. In Fact they are getting colder and shorter. I am starting to worry that my mission will come before I have found the others and I will have to face it alone. I lose my train of thought as I realize that I can no longer see Nightmare. I start circling the place I last saw her hoping that I will at least catch a glimpse of her. As I realize that I have no hope of finding her in this way, I swoop down for a landing accidentally scraping my wings on the way down. "Darn it!" I yell to no one as I realize that I won't be able to fly on them for the next few days, therefore trapping myself in the middle of a forest. I walk around for a little bit cursing to myself searching for some sign of Nightmare, like a footprint or something. I find some and start to follow them. The footprints show that she was running, I'm sure it was from me, but after a few yards the footprints show that she slowed down to a complete stop. It was then that I started to realize the other footprints, she was being followed. And by the looks of it, it was by several large men. She stopped right in front of a cliff ledge. Trapped. It looks like they fought for a bit but eventually she was knocked out and abducted. If this was true, and she really was a chosen- well lets hope I was wrong, and that they were racing. Ya, thats it. Racing. She was racing the men. No. I'm fooling myself. Given Nightmares history there is a very good chance she was abducted. Should she tell someone? The police would be able to find her right? No. that would only upset the whitecoats. If she was correct they are the ones that took her.

"A little far from home aren't we?" I heard a voice growl from behind me. Then, it all went black.

(end of chapter 4)


	5. Subchapter 1

Chapter 5

Subchapter 1

"Sir?" one of his workers asked as the slipped into the room. "We have some news about the experiments that escaped not so long ago."

"Report." he said in a monotone voice, the only one he had been programed with. The only one any of them had been programed with.

"We were able to obtain 21789, and 35827. The others are nearby the place of their capture."

"Affirmative. Move to your next station." He said, as he was programed to. They had 2 of the experiments. There were many left, but this was a good start. They were most excited to hear back from 361094 his mission was most important for their experiments. If 361094 were to fail of course, they would just send another to do it more forcefully.

(end of subchapter 1)


	6. Shadowed By Love

Chapter 6

Shadowed By Love

" ? May I use the bathroom?" i ask as by phone buzzes.

"Fine, but DON'T take your time." He replied annoyed because he isn't allowed to say no.

"Thx." I say as I walk out of the room holding me phone. I don't go to the bathroom of course. No. that wasn't why I left. I walked outside and shook out my wings and flew onto the roof. It was a message from my creators. They wanted me to report my progress on my mission. My heart dropped when he saw the time that he would report. 5 hours and he had literally NO progress to report. "UGG!" I yell in frustration.

"You know you could have at least pretended to be interested in what had to say." I heard shadow say in an irritated voice behind me. Maybe I had a chance after all. "He was so pissed off he let the whole class out muttering something about teenagers being unworthy of knowledge. Just because you have these privileges doesn't mean you have to abuse them."

"I had a good reason!" I say defensively.

"Oh really? I'd like to hear it!" She scoffs.

"I- I can't. But I promise you it was important!"

"Whatever. Anyways that wasn't why I came up here. I was wondering if you'd seen that Star kid that's always following us around. She's never missed a day of school, and I don't think she'd ever have a reason to. She'd come to school even if she was run over by a truck!"

"Yea, I noticed she was gone to. Not like her to miss a day of school, let alone a week!"

"Yea, well i'm off to go look for her. Tell me if you see her and Nightmare."

"Hey Shadow wait! I'll help you look. It'll be easier with 2. How about we meet each other back here at 1 ok? That'll give us 2 hours. Wait Nightmare to?" I wasn't about to just let her leave! He needed to make some progress and fast! Of course it would be easy once he got the second part of his mission done.

"What second part?" Shadow asked suspiciously. _Oh crap!_ I thought, _I forgot Shadow can mimic other people's abilities, and one of her friends can read minds!_ "What second part?!" she urged.

"I'll tell you about it later." I lied, "Right now we need to find Star."

"Ok. " She said as she took of into the sky.

"That was close." I sighed. The reason I was so uptight was because the second part was to kill her boyfriend, Iggy. that was something he know she wouldn't like. "Well better get looking. I know she'd like it if I came back with some knews. As I flew around looking for signs of the 2 girls I noticed a few feathers on the ground in the middle of the forest by some cliffs. He also saw many foot print and signs of struggle.

"Crap." I said to myself. "They've got Star and Nightmare, Shadow isn't gunna like this. Wait, Who's feather is this?" I ask myself. Nightmare doesn't have wings, Star doesn't, does she? It was almost 1;00 so I started heading back.

(Back at the school)

"Didn't find anything, did you?" shadow asked.

"Umm, yes… Maybe, does Star have wings?" I ask nervously.

"I don't know maybe. Why?"

"I think Nightmare and Star were taken by the Whitecoats."

"WHAT!" she yelled.

"I found traces of them and then some Erasers, and then struggle, and then, well, they took them." I explained vaguely, and she culapsed to the ground putting her hands in her face. Wait no. putting her face in her hands, not the other way around. Anyways, this was my chance.

"It's ok Shadow, we'll get them back." I say and she looks up, perfect! And I lean down and kiss her.

(End of chapter 6)


	7. A Forested Event

**Chapter 7**

 **A Forested Event**

 _ **What in the world was he doing? Was he kissing me? Of course he was kissing me, that was his mission, to try to get me to love him back. But he was being a little desperate for some reason. Ok, I need to pull back now… Come on Shadow! Pull back!**_ **And then I was finally able to snap out of it and pull back. In the process I was able to punch him in the gut. "Why in the worl-" then I got a snip of his thoughts, I finally realized why he was so desperate. He was scared. His creators wanted him to give a report on how well he was doing, put he wasn't doing well.**

" **I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I just, I'm sorry." He choked looking a little too happy after having the wind knocked out of him.**

 **Normally I would have been scolding his butt off, but I couldn't help but feel a** _ **little**_ **sorry for him. He was only 6 months old and didn't know how things worked. I mean he was practically a baby! So instead I just shook my wings back out and took off. Thinking about what my next move would be while trying to forget the feeling of his lips against mine.** _ **I enjoyed that a little bit too much. Heck I shouldn't have enjoyed that at all! I have Iggy! And Iggy was all I need.**_ **I made up my mind then and there that I would never let Nova in in that way. But by how things are going, I knew I at least cared about him. I care about everyone. Even the freakin whitecoats. I will never be able to hurt someone and feel good about it for more than 10 seconds. That has always been my weakness, and we all know it. So many of our problems would have been solved if I just had the guts to do what had to be done!**

 **I decided to fly over the forest Nova said Star and Nightmare were taken in. I knew I would never be able to find it on my own, I mean it could be right under my nose and I wouldn't realize it, so I started heading to camp (the place me and the flock have been sleeping and stuff) As I landed I noticed it was a little too quiet and started to worry.**

" **Shadow? Shadow! I thought you were taken to!" I hear Gazzy shout.**

" **Taken? What do you mean taken?" I practically shout.**

" **The others were taken by erasers. Me Iggy and Nudge are the only ones that escaped."**

" **That Star kid I told you about and Nightmare were also taken." I said my heart dropping. "Nova found footprints in the forest I was coming to ask someone to go look wing me." I was freaking out on the inside but there was no need to scare Gazzy any more. If there was one thing I learned from Fang, it was how to keep my emotions locked up… I used to be a** **lot** **better at it. "Go get the others, we shouldn't split up again. Oh, and how would you like to skip school tomorrow?"**

 **He did a fist pump in the air as he ran off to get the others, who were apparently in the kitchen, go figure.**

 **If I could see I would have done a 360 of the area to see what happened, but I couldn't, so I didn't.**

 **What first alerted me of the others coming was Nudge's motormouth. Then I saw Iggy, and then, of course, I smelt Gazzy. "Gazzy did you cut the cheese again?" I ask grinning. Me, Iggy, and The Gasman himself were the only ones that could stand his stench. On the other hand I found out what Nudge was talking about.**

" **Don't you know it! So are we gunna leave right now?" The Gasman asked**

" **First tell me the state the camp is in." I replied, noting on the pause the others take.**

" **It's pretty bad. All of the rooms have collapsed, and the explosive room exploded. The explosion made it all the way to the bathroom, which, by the way, Gazzy forgot to flush last time he went cause the remains went EVERYWHERE! The kitchen is a MAJOR pigsty i mean MESSY. Speaking of messy you hair looks horrible! No offence but when was the last time you brushed it? It looks like you've got a nest up there! Is that a fork? That's a fork! Why do you have a fork in your hair! That's not as bad as what i found in Gazzy's hair yesterday-" and that just kept going on and on for at least 10 minutes until i FINALLY decided it was time to shut her up. We gathered what was left of our supplies and put them in a cellar we made a few miles from camp. We put the essentials in back packs we decided to bring along. We were just about to leave when I heard Total, get this,** **barking** **in the cellar.**

" **Nudge! Gazzy! Iggy! Shadow! I'm down here!" I heard him shout.**

" **OK! I heard you! I'm not deaf!"** _ **Though when Nudge gets going I wish I was.**_ **I thought bitterly as I climbed down.**

 **Right when I got to the bottom Total jumped into my arms licking my face.**

" **It's times like these I wish I was a dog." I heard Iggy mumble. But I knew it wasn't him. I wouldn't give Gazzy the satisfaction of thinking i fell for it, no matter how much I wanted to lift his spirits. But that didn't stop Iggy from almost tearing him apart.**

" **Boy's Boy's you're both pretty! Now break it up!" I screamed.**

" **You guys really need to calm down." Nudge mumbled.**

" **Sorry Shadow." Gazzy said.**

" **No need to say sorry to me! I mean if I were Max then that would be another story. I just think we should be saving our strength for the real enemies." I said, but he knew I liked it when he accidentally talked to me as if I were Max, but I'm not the leader, she is. "Do you guys know if we have any explosives left? Or do we need to make more?"**

" **We had a hidden storehouse of them a few miles from here, you can never have enough bombs!" Gazzy exclaimed.**

" **Ok then, we will go scout the forest were Star and Nightmare disappeared then we will come back and see what we do from there." I thought outloud. And then we were on our way. But what we found in the forest, was something none of us had expected.**

 **(end of chapter 7)**


	8. Caged

Chapter 8

Caged

 _I have heard of the School before, although i've never truly been in there. I was created in a different lab and taken out of it right away. The school is worse than anything i could have possibly imagined. I had always know it was bad of course, but I never knew the full extent of it. I wondered why the stars lead me here. I mean if they wanted to they could have kept me from being captured. Maybe it was punishment. Maybe I failed so they let them capture me. No. I did all I could and the stars knew that. There must be some other reason I was captured. I was going to have to do a lot to catch up in school. They could have at least let me finish the term!_ I shifted around in my dog crate trying to get in a comfortable position. Wincing as a sharp pain shot through her wings. A few days ago while she was running the maze she had tripped smashing her wings beneath her. She had snapped several bones but the whitecoats did not seem to care. When she had fell all they did was force her to get back up and finish the maze. My wings are killing me! I haven't seen Nightmare since the first day after we were both captured and were in the truck. But members of the flock keep popping up. I was pretty sure Shadow, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Nova were the only ones they were looking for now. Apparently I had a number to: 35827. It was weird to be called that, but I'm sure the others are used to it by now. I surveyed my surroundings, this was a new cage. They had moved me several times before. The cages around me were for the most part empty. But there was a few at the end of the row that held several grotesque humanoids. Failed experiments. I knew I should feel bad for them, but every time she looked at them I wanted to puke out the little food I had. I had been in here for about a week and a half according to the random calendars I saw. The whitecoats were trying to do something to me but I did not know what. I just hope it's not to bad.

(end of chapter 8)


	9. Forest

Chapter 9

Forest

 _I blew it! I freakin blew it! My creators are going to be so angry with me! What the heck had I done! I had been desperate. I should know better, I am advanced! I am 6 months old and smarter than the average 16 year old. And yet I made a dumb move like that! I will be able to clear out that mistake after I get rid of the blind one._

"361094 please report your progress." my phone stated.

"Better sooner than later." I sighed as I pulled my phone out of my pocket. "361094 here."

"Statis."

"Still at local school, attempting to sway 906153. Currently unsuccessful but holding a lead to 2nd part of mission." I state trying my best not to show emotion in my voice.

"Disappointing. We had higher hopes in you 361094."

"I will be much more successful once I have fulfilled the second part of my mission."

"You better be, remeber what will happen to Shadow if you are unsuccessful."

"Yes sir." I said my heart dropping.

"Continue on." and with that the call turned off.

It may be because I was programed this way but all he knew was that I loved Shadow. What they were planning to do to her if I fail was horrible. I had to try my best to win her heart for her sakes.

I started to fly back to the forest, I thought I would stay there tonight. I know my 'parents' would be fine with it. They aren't really my parent of course. They were people my creators hired to pretend to be my parents as a cover up for school. Social Services gave the flock a family too, but they choose to live, who knows where instead. As I flew in the direction of the forest I looked it up on my phone to find out what it was called. I found out was called 'Shadow Forest' because as soon as you disappear into the shadows of the forest. You are never seen again. I guessed it was just a legend, because unless there was somebody waiting in the forest for random passersby to walk into the forest, which was entirely possible, there was no logical explanation on why people would disappear. Still, there was something weird about this forest. People nowadays don't just blame their loved one disappearing on a legend. So I looked deeper into the forest finding out that over 1,000 companies have tried to solve this mystery, only to find no evidence of people EVER have been farther than 20 feet into the forest. It was like there was an invisible wall and if you passed it you disappeared. Although just disappearing is scientifically impossible.

I flew over the place were Star and Nightmare were taken. Noticing something felt different. Last time I felt alone, peaceful. This time I feel as if I'm being watched. I look around, trying to figure out who or what it was. My instincts about stuff like this were never wrong, never. I looked around the forest, not landing, hovering. I did not know why, but I couldn't bring myself to land on this forest floor. I started to hear excited whispering every time I dared to get close to the ground. My wings were getting sore, but I still didn't want to land. Not here. I had a feeling that it would be safe to land up ON TOP of that cliff… So I did. As I did there was no excited whispering, no person waiting to make sure I didn't come back out from this forest. I sat there for a while. Then I walked over to the edge of the cliff, to look down at the ground far below. A normal person wouldn't be able to see the bottom very well. They probably would have just been able to make out were the trees where and stuff. But I could see it perfectly. Every detail. Every grass blade, every bug, every leaf, and every eye staring back at me.

(end of chapter 9)


	10. A Sudden Feeling

**Chapter 10**

 **A Sudden Feeling**

" **Shadow what is** _ **he**_ **doing here?" Gazzy asked as we hide behind a few tree's watching Nova. I feel a presence here that no one else seems to notice,** _ **except**_ **Nova.**

 **I shoot Gazzy a look that said 'SHUT UP OR I'LL KILL YOU! HE IS GOING TO HEAR YOU!' At least that's what I think it meant, I haven't been able to practice my death looks in a mirror in a long time. Being blind and all.**

 **His following silence shows me that he got the message, but by the way he keeps clearing his throat, I can tell he still wants an answer.**

" **I don't know!" I hiss, hoping Nova didn't hear us. He seemed pretty distracted though.**

 **He was hovering a few feet off the ground. Every time he tried to land he looked spooked and flew back up. It was as if someone, or** _ **something**_ **did not want him landing. Eventually he flew up on top of the cliff we were backed up against. The moment he left I felt that presence I was sensing turn it's attention on us. It felt near but I didn't hear anyone. And obviously I didn't** _ **see**_ **anyone.**

" **Sha-" Gazzy sharted but I shushed him to be quiet. He only half obeyed though, instead of going completely quiet he just lowered his voice. "Why do we need to be quiet? He's already gone?"**

 **I answered his question with a question of my own in a similar, but quieter, tone of voice that told again to keep his voice down. Why wasn't motor mouth Nudge talking? Before we got here I LITERALLY gagged her so that she wouldn't say a word. See, that's why I'm not the leader. "Do you see anyone nearby?"**

" **No." someone said, but it wasn't Gazzy. I'll give you a few hints, Nudge is gagged so she is out of the picture, Total has a muzzle on, and whoever or whatever is near us probably does not want us to hear it. Thats right, Iggy.**

" **Me neither." I tease back.**

" **I finally get why you guys find it annoying when I do that!" He exclaims**

" **Har, har." I say punching his arm playfully, "No really though, do any of you guys see something unusual?"**

" **Us. oh and your face!" Gazzy teases.**

" **Ok, enough with the jokes, I'm serious." I exclaimed making the others look taken aback. I almost never act like this. Only when something was really bothering me. I feel Iggy put his hand on my back comfortingly.**

 **After a long pause Gazzy finally spoke, his voice hoarse and showing a little hint of nervousness, "Yes… But I don't know who they are… We should get out of here…"**

 **Suddenly I got the feeling that we should not be standing on the ground…**

 **(end of chapter 10)**


	11. A Dream Dreamt Before

Chapter 11

A Dream Dreamt Before

 _I was running. Running through a maze of horror. Erasers were chasing me, shooting at me. I tripped on nothingness falling on my face then scrambling back up. Trying to get away. I turned a corner only to find a dead end. Soon, that wouldn't be the only thing that was dead._

I awoke with a start, right as the bullet made it's mark. I was sweating all over. I looked around franticly. I was in my cage. It was a dream. I was safe. For now.

There was a creak as the the door was opened, light suddenly filled the room. I shielded my eye with my hand trying to see who had just come in, the sound of the guns in my dream still ringing through my head… It was 2 erasers and a whitecoat, they were coming for me… I could tell…

The whitecoat looked down at his clipboard and said, "Take 35827 out of her cage and bring her to the lab." to the erasers and turned around walking out.

The erasers came over to my cage and started undoing the locks. After they were done they took me out, holding on firmly so I couldn't escape, and walked out.

I was momentarily blinded by the brightness, after my vision cleared I saw that they had taken me into a different lab then usual. They cuffed me to chair that had a handle, but no back.

A different whitecoat then before walked in as the erasers walked out. She came over and started messing with my wings then taking notes. She did that a few times and then left the room. After about 30 minutes the whitecoat from before came in. The male.

He walked over to a table that was next to me and started leafing through the equipment which were laid out on it. What he picked made my heart stop cold. He had picked up a knife.

(end of chapter 11)


	12. Subchapter 2

Chapter 12

Subchapter 2

"Are you sure that this is the best move?" I ask, exhausted to the whitecoat that had just walked in.

"Yes sir… 35827's wings show the necessary traits to have this done. If we do not do as we discussed, those wings will become a danger to us all." She replied. She had just been in with 35827 and had tested her wings.

"Do as you must, but if you damage her more than necessary-" I warned, she knew the rest.

"We will be careful sir." and with that she was gone.

He rubbed his temples trying to diminish the headache of a situation they were in. He had men all over the place trying to recover our missing subjects. They only had a limited time. If they did not find them and capture them within the next month, then they will have to be expired. Immediately.

(end of chapter 12)


	13. Coke

Chapter 13

Coke

My wings were still sore from flying so long and I was exhausted and starving. I was doing pretty well. At least I was alive. I was looking down at the eyes staring at them from below when they suddenly disappeared. At first I thought I was imagining it when I saw several creature step out into the clearing. They were somewhat transparent and they were bound in chains. They were looking up at me, crying. I recognized a few of them from when I looked this place up on my phone. They were the missing people, and they were dead.

I stepped back from the edge not wanting to look anymore. I went over to the closest tree and sat down, leaning against it. It felt safe here, so I think is would be ok if I rest up a bit. And with that I fell asleep, dreaming of Shadow.

When I awoke the sun was setting. It had been a hour or so since I fell asleep. I was wondering what woke me up when I felt my phone vibrate in my pants. I had gotten several messages from my creators asking where I was. "Thats strange." I said to no one.

I stretched out my wings deciding to get a feel for the area. I would be staying for a while… I don't know why, it just feels like the right thing to do.

I flew up into the sky and looked back at where I had just been. I was ontop of what looked like a cliff from the ground, but those shear edges went around all the way. It was a big circle about 160 feet across, and about 500 feet off the ground. There was a lake about 10 feet from the edge and about 50 feet in was an island. That island being 40 feet long.

After circling the island I decided to land where I landed the first time. I had a feeling it wasn't time to land on the island yet. When I landed I noticed that where I had just been sleeping there was a bag full of food. I looked around to see who put it there but there was no one in sight. I walked over to the bag and pulled out a can of coke. I drank it up happily, not worrying for some reason if it was safe. The coke didn't taste like regular coke… It tasted like several things at once. It tasted like like liquid joy.

After I finished I eagerly looked in the bag for more. I found a bowl full of lucky charms. The marshmallows weren't the normal rainbows and stuff, but a flower, a ghost, and a heart. I guess the heart was in the original, but this heart was neon blue. _Shadows favorite color._ I thought suddenly. I knew it wasn't just a coincidence. There was already milk in the bowl so I started eating. Each bit tasted like something new. I took a bite, pizza. Another, pie. Another, fish. Another, banana. Another, pickle.

When I finished I put the bowl back in the bag, same with the can. I heard chirping from behind me. I turned my head to look. Nothing. When I looked back the bag was gone, replaced by a sleeping bag and pillow. I climbed in and fell asleep instantly. Little did I know that I would soon have another rude awakening.

(end of chapter 13)


	14. Sleepingbag

**Chapter 14**

 **Sleepingbag**

 **After Gazzy said that he saw someone we took off. We went on top of the cliff that Nova was on. He was fast asleep so we set up camp a little bit away from him. We would confront him later. We were in a place with thick trees so if Nova woke up and looked around in the sky he wouldn't be able to see us. We pulled the sleeping bags out of our packs and laid them out. Gazzy, Nudge, and Total were asleep within seconds. Me and Iggy were still awake though.**

" **I'll take first watch." I offer, noticing him yawn.**

" **No. I can do it. You need to get some sleep." He objected.**

" **I fell asleep during class, I'll be fine." I lie. On the inside I'm tempted to take his offer.**

" **I guess it's settled then."**

" **Whats settled?"**

" **We'll do it together." He's grinning and leaning closer to me.**

" **There's something I need to tell you."**

" **What is it?"**

" **Today after school I followed Nova onto the roof. That's when he told me about what happened to Star and Nightmare. Anyways, while I was up there that git kissed me!" I exclaimed. Iggy's reaction surprised me, instead of getting upset, he just laughed!**

" **Wow, never thought Nova would try** _ **that**_ **soon! Wajda do?" He laughed.**

" **I punch him in the gut." I said proudly.**

 **Iggy smiles and puts his arm around me and whispers into my ear, "I 'accidentally' left my sleeping bag at home."**

 **I blush, instantly remembering wondering why he hide his sleeping bag when we were packing our stuff. Iggy knew that I would let him sleep with me, I couldn't let him** _ **freeze!**_ **Maybe I could let him use the sleeping bag and I go without one. No. Iggy would rather freeze.**

 **I sigh pulling out my sleeping bag and laying it out. "I'll let you use it on one condition, I take first watch."**

 **Iggy smiles slightly and climbs into the sleeping bag. I shake my head as he falls asleep.**

 **After a hour or two had passed, I found myself lying in the sleeping bag with Iggy. it had been freezing as I suspected and pretty soon I gave up and climbed in. I climbed out trying my hardest** _ **to**_ **wake everyone up as I did.**

 **Nudge started mumbling so I knew it was only a matter of time before the rest woke up. (and I get another headache) Once everyone was up I looked in my bag for some canned food so I could pass it out. But instead I found 5 cans of coke and cereal. "What the heck!" I exclaimed.**

" **What is it Shadow?" Total asked yawning.**

" **Did someone switch the canned food to these?" I asked accusingly.**

" **No, howed those get in there? And how did the cereal not spill? We were flying all over the place? And when we landed we literally just threw it on the ground!" Nudge exclaimed up until the point where she noticed me glaring at her.**

 **I look at the cereal suspiciously, then the coke then I look around and sigh. "I guess we will try it out on Total!"**

" **WHAT! NO!" Total screamed.**

" **Whats wrong?"**

" **I am not going to be a poison tester!"**

" **Total. Are you a chicken, or a dog?"**

" **I'm a dog of course!"**

" **Trick question! You are part dog part human part bird. So you are both plus 1. Since you were incorrect you will be the first to try."**

" **No matter what I said I would be wrong." I heard him mumble as he walked over to where I laid the cereal. He took a bit and his eyes went wide with surprise.**

" **Total? You ok?" I asked.**

" **I taste like chicken!"**

" **What?!" Gazzy screamed running over and taking a bit. "No, it taste like doughnuts!"**

 **Nudge takes one, "Pasta."**

 **Then Iggy, "Cake."**

 **Finally I sigh and walk over slowly taking a bit, watching the others to make sure they don't all of a sudden sprout horns or something. "Banana's. The lucky charms tastes like freakin banana's." and with that the other started stuffing the cereal in their faces. Gazzy was the first to finish, then me, Iggy, Total, Nudge.**

" **Ok, lets look at this coke here. Who wants to be the first to try. I would say Total but-" I say purposely stopping mid second.** **Everyone looks at each other waiting for one of them to volunteer. "Fine, I'll do it." I groaned, and with that I took a sip of the soda. The soda was the most delicious thing I have ever tasted, besides Iggy's cooking. It tasted sweet but not to sweet, there are no words to describe this liquide. It was amazing.**

 **I looked around feeling everyone watching me and I, well let's just say I dramatically faked my death. We were laughing so hard that we forgot that we were in the middle of nowhere looking for our lost flock. We drank down our soda smiling peacefully as we tasted that wonderful taste on our tongues. It felt like christmas day.**

 **After all of the excitement died down, I decided it was time to get back to work. "Why don't we go over and confront Nova now?"**

 **(end of chapter 14)**


	15. Wings

Chapter 15

Wings

I struggled against the bonds tying my to the chair but they were too strong. I did not know what they were planning to do, but anything that had to do with a knife was bad enough for me.

One of the guards from before came over and held me still while the whitecoat talked to another whitecoat debating on wether to do what they were about to do or not. I only got bits and pieces of what they said, it disturbed me.

Finally they seemed to reach an agreement and one of them left and the one with the knife stayed. Crap.

"Keep her still while I prepare her." The Whitecoat seethed. Apparently, she was on the opposing side of what she was about to do. The Whitecoat cut away the back of the little clothing I know had on, he cleaned the areas around my wing and went to the computer and typed something.

I was practically jumping out of my skin, my brain wasn't functioning right. I gave up struggling against the big brute holding me still when he knocked to wind out of my by punching me in the gut as hard as he could. I was now slupped in the chair trying to catch my breath and wrap my brain around what was happening.

The Whitecoat came over with a few needles and stuff and started injecting me with them. "Get her to sit up." she commanded and the eraser pulled m into an upright position by my hair. I whimpered softly but did not start fighting again.

The whitecoat pulled out the knife again and I turned my gaze away, my neck hurting to much from the strain to see what he was doing. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my wing and cried out in pain. The eraser slapped my face trying to get me to stop but I couldn't. This pain was like nothing I had ever felt before. My vision blurred and my eyes stung with tears. I couldn't think, all that was there was that white hot lightning pain searing through my body. I was frozen unable to move when it the pain stopped getting worse for a moment. The whitecoat reached for another tool, a sawlike thing replaced to knife and he started to cut again. I felt him sawing away at my wings. I was horrified. The pain was taking over, the world slowly started to turn dark and I slipped into unconsciousness…

I awoke to a sudden pain as I move a little in my sleep. At first I wondered what could have caused it, then I remembered. I looked back, hoping to see my wings. It had to be a dream. Right? Nope. my wings were gone, replaced by 2 stubbs and and empty pain searing through me. A sob rose to my throat and I let it out only to have more and more come. I was devastated. I had never, once, imagined not having wings. It was a thought that would make me shiver and push it away telling myself that would never happen, but it had. And it had happened in the most horrible way possible.

I looked around me expecting to be back in the cages, only to find myself in a plain white room. There were no object or furniture in this room, and instead of hard walls, all surfaces were padded. I couldn't feel any hardness anywhere. I did not bother to attempt to stand up, not yet. There were security cameras at every corner of the ceiling. There was a door of course, it was padded also and there was no handle from this side. There was two flaps that could be opened from the outside, one at the top of the door, one at the bottom. I guessed that the top one was to look into the room or to let me to talk, or speak or something. The bottom one was probably for food. Infact, there was a tray of food sitting below it waiting for me!

I rushed over to it and desperately shoved it into my mouth, worried that if I did not eat it fast it would disappear. When I had finished I looked around again, wincing in pain with every move I made, even if it was just wiggling my fingers.

I was only wearing a short night-gown type thing and there was a hole in the back as if they were originally planning me to have wings when they made this. Nope. I couldn't think about it anymore. It was to painful. I curled up in the corner farthest from the door, careful not to touch my wounds to any surface, padded or not. While I layed there I wondered why they put my in this room. Compared to the cages this was luxury, the other experiments would _kill_ to get into a room like this… Then it hit me, they were _sorry_ for cutting my wings off. They had to do it, but they wanted to at least make an effort to say sorry, even if it was small. But I knew there small effort matched how sorry they were. She had a feeling that they weren't _to_ sorry. I mean they were, them, after all.

As I layed there sleepy less suddenly washed over me. My eyes started to droop right as the door opened. Before I could see who it was I was asleep. A peaceful, non painful, sleep.

(end of chapter 15)


	16. Sighs

Chapter 16

Sighs

"Fancy meeting you here." I heard a voice say, I wasn't sure if it was part of my dream or not cause I could have sworn it was Shadows, but that probably wasn't possible. "Gaz, wake him up."

"How?" I heard another voice respond with a hint of mischief showing in his voice.

"You choose."

I heard a loud farting noise and woke up coughing, choking for air. I looked around my eyes burning with tears and realized that they really were here. Oops.

Shadow whipped out her wings and fanned out the area so that me, Total, and Nudge could breath again. For some reason her, Iggy, and The Gasman were not affected by this putrid stench.

After I got a few breaths in, Shadow walked up with her hands on her hip, something told me that she was in no mood to do good cop. I was stuck with bad cop for now. On the bright side, she looks really pretty when she's angry.

"So, what are _you_ doing here?" She scoffed.

"I don't know really, I just came. What are you doing here?" I replied honestly, some people say i'm a little too honest sometimes.

"Trying to find clues to where they brought Star and Nightmare. But that is besides the point. Why would anyone come out to the middle of a forest just for fun? Won't your parents get worried?"

"Ok, first of all, It wasn't for fun. I was just trying to clear my head. Second, they are not my parents. I am a clone and an experiment just like you."

I could tell Shadow wasn't angry anymore, but she was trying to hide it, I could also tell she was spooked about something and I decided to address that to change the subject before things get anymore awkward. "You look like you've seen a ghost, what happened?"

"None of your buisness, why?"

"I'm trying to change the subject."

Shadow rolled her eyes, "Way to come right out with it."

"Was I not supposed to?"

"Well people don't usually just flat out tell other people stuff like that."

"Oh, I'll try harder next time… So, what happened?"

Shadow sighed defeated and looked over at Nudge, probably hoping that if Nudge explained I wouldn't process any of it into my brain. For once, Nudge shook her head and stayed quiet, I guess we were all kind of relieved because I heard a collective sigh. Then I realized that the others were looking around, trying to figure out who had sighed.

"It came from down there." Iggy commented. Shadow and Gazzy went to the edge to try to figure out who it was. Gazzy was staring at the floor and Shadow was closing her eyes and concentrating.

"There are some peoplish things down there." Gazzy said to Shadow.

Shadow sniffed the air and looked confused. "They don't have a heart beat, they aren't breathing, and they don't have a sent…"

"They are the people who went missing in this forest I think…" I said, quoting my observation from before.

"What?!" Shadow exclaimed.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and read them the article, smiling at the sight of their eyes going so wide.

"So, so those people are… Are dead?" Gazzy whispered hoarsely.

"I guess so, but that does not make sense, there are no such things as ghosts or anything like that." as I said that Shadow rolled her eyes and the whispers from below became furious shouts.

"Yea, just like they are no such things as Avian-Humans. You really need to open your eyes a bit Nova." By the tone of her voice I could tell she was still angry about before.

I blushed and was about to apologize when Nudge interrupted. "Oh! Shadow! Tell Nova about the cereal!"

"Oh yea, this morning as we went through our food supply for breakfast, all the food we had packed was replaced with 5 bowls of cereal and cans of coke!"

"Yea, I got some a can of coke and cereal to… Wasn't it delicious!" I asked excited that I wasn't the only one.

Shadow, once again, rolled her eyes and sighed, "Should have known that it happened to you to… Let me guess, you didn't even give a second thought when you shoved it into your pathetic mouth."

I paled again, she seemed to be getting a little annoyed, "Umm… Nooooo." I lied, and let me just say, I'm terrible at lying, with a capital T!

She shook her head and turned around spreading out her wings, she took of into the sky and circled around a few times then landed. "I don't think it would be a good idea if we split up. We are going to stick together. Now who has any suggestions of where we should go?"

I stared at her open mouthed. She had gotten everything under control so easily.

"How about we go over to that lake over there?" Nudge exclaimed, trying to hide the hope in her voice.

"That's one, very reasonable idea, any more?"

"Actually, I've gotta go sooo." I gushed.

"Actually, you don't. There is more than one reason I don't want you out of my sight." Shadow growled, glaring at me.

I gave in sighing, not of defeat, but at how pretty she looked when she was mad.

"The lake it is."

(end of chapter 16)


	17. Boiling

**Chapter 17**

 **Boiling**

 **I knew the others were growing impatient. I couldn't help it. My gut was telling me not to go to the lake right now, so I wasn't going to do it. I looked around, hoping to see something that will give me a good excuse for not going yet, but I found none. Sighing I responded to all of their whining, "Fine, you guys go. But don't expect me to come with you. I'm gunna stay right here."**

" **Come on Shadow. Don't you think you're being a little stubborn?" Iggy asked.**

 **I felt a twinge of regret as I looked in his face but shoved it away and gave him a look that said: 'You trator!' "Iggy, you take the others over to the lake. Be REALLY carefull. Keep an especially careful eye on- well ear, on Nova."**

" **Come on Shadow." Total whined, "Please come with us!"**

 **I shook my head determined. "If I'm not here when you get back go and wait at the school. Our usual spot." Before anyone could argue I took off into the sky and was out of sight within moments.**

 **I hated leaving them like this, but I knew it was the right thing to do. But something within me told me that Nova should not be going either. But there was nothing else I could do with him, I mean it's not like I was going to bring him with me.**

 **After I was sure the others were at the lake, I landed where we had seen the eyes. No THEY had seen the eyes. I am blind, I couldn't see the eyes. So why did I feel as if I saw them? All of us had heard the whispering though, that was good. I wasn't completely mental then. But none of the others had heard what they were whispering, at least from all I know… Come to think of it I think Nova did. But he didn't seem to bothered by it… Not that that says anything, he wouldn't be bothered if someone came up to him about to beat him with a sledge hammer. He would just think they where saying hello. Ithey sounded as if they were begging me to land, to come with them, and although it may be the stupidest thing I do in my entire life, I was going to do it.**

 **My feet touched the dirt and I heard the crunch of leaves beneath me. The moment I landed all noises stopped. The whispering, the birds singing, crickets chirping, if I didn't hear the leaves crunch beneath me, I would have thought I had gone deaf too. I felt a soft breeze bushing me towards the woods. No, that couldn't be. There was a cliff behind me, no breeze could be coming from there… I took another step towards the woods and the wind got stronger. 'Here I go…' I thought and took more and more steps…**

 **I felt self conscious as I made my way into the unknown. Maybe whoever was doing this was only picking on the weaklings… I mean I was freakin blind. Of course so was Iggy… Well, he** _ **did**_ **have** _ **a lot**_ **more experience than me, he probably wouldn't even be here right now… And Nova was just a straight out idiot. I don't see anything else that could like us, so that must be it…**

 **I shook my head sighing. I must be going mental, dragging the others down with me. Nova was probably the most affected because he was obsessed with me. That was it I was going mental. I did not see an eraser in front of me holding a pair of wings… Of course if he was real…**

" **Fancy seeing you here. And they said this was the least likely place I would find you." He was grinning horribly now, and starting to fade out of my vision.**

 **I was still trying to determine whether he was real or not when I felt a heavy blow to my shoulder. I cried out in pain as I felt something snap. Getting up as quickly as possible I decided that it would be safest to assume he was real. "Well it is common knowledge that if you don't want to be found, hide in the least likely place for you to be hiding. Of course,** _ **you**_ **wouldn't know anything about common knowledge." I scoffed a little mad at him for messing up my shoulder, ok a lot mad at him.**

" **That's why I took this position, I guess I know you too well."**

 **I heard the amusement in his voice and that made me even more angry. This guy had some nerve!**

 **I heard him approaching to land another blow and leapt up into the air before he could. I hadn't given myself enough momentum so I kicked of his face to get me into the air. When I was of the ground I heard the whispering again and I could tell he was gone. The whispering sounded excited this time, it made my blood boil, I had no idea why.**

 **(end of chapter 17)**


	18. Peaceful

Chapter 18

Peaceful

It was peaceful, birds chirping, bees buzzing. I felt the warm sun on my body and there was a green glow on my eyelids. I felt soft grass beneath my arms and legs. I forgot why I had been so distressed when I first started to regain consciousness… I let the peacefulness of my surroundings take over and started to lose consciousness again. No. This was wrong. As much as I loved it, I shouldn't be here… I couldn't exactly remember why, and I knew, that for the moment, that I didn't want to. I reluctantly opened my eyes to a forest scene. I knew I recognized this place, but I pushed it out. A light breeze played with my hair as I got up off the ground.

My subconscious mind urged me to walk to the right, I knew better than to judge the one part of me that was still willing to be with it.

As I walked I knew I was going in the right direction, I heard children laughing. But I felt consciousness fade me. One moment I was walking the next I was on the ground. I did not fight the sleepiness taking hold, I let the sound of laughter sooth me to sleep…

(chapter 18)


	19. Confused

Chapter 19

Confused

I sat at the edge of the lake, trying to glare holes into the back of Iggy's head. He did not seem to notice, or pretended not to anyway. He was closing his eyes, listening to the others laughter. At least I thought that was what he was listening to, but when he stood up abruptly, I started to have my doubts.

He dashed into the forest calling for everyone to stop playing. I got up lazily and followed behind the others, plugging my nose to the smell of wet dog.

"Whats going on Igg-" Gazzy started before Iggy shut him off.

We came into a small clearing, Iggy nelt besides something the rest of us couldn't see because he told us to wait in the forest.

"It's all clear!" I heard him shout, a bit of edginess in his voice.

Nudge was the first to go into the clearing, her face paled instantly, "What happened to her!" She screeched, tears forming in her eyes.

"I- She- it doesn't look good…" Iggy was struggling to get his words out which made me more eager to see whom they were talking about. I pushed past Gazzy and Total and came into the clearing. What I saw horrified me beyond belief, for sprawled out at the edge of the clearing was Star Bright. She was somewhat covered in blood, all she had on was one of the bits of clothing the whitecoats gave you, and most of the blood was coming from the back. Her feet where scratched up as if she climbed the cliff without shoes, so were her hands.

"Where's all the blood coming from?" Gazzy asked hoarsely, although we all knew the answer.

Iggy pulled a pocket knife out of his pocket and cut a hole in the back of her shirt. He was pale having already felt her back, knowing what the problem was. He was only doing this to show us what it was.

As the knife finished cutting me Nudge, Gazzy and Total came around to see what it was. Nudge gasped and fell to the ground, holding her hand up to her mouth. Gazzy turned 5 times paler and turned away instantly. Total saw their reactions and decided it better not to look. I was hesitant at first but I looked anyways, after all curiosity killed the cat. What I saw surprised me, I had never know that she was one of us. Of course, she never was one to show off her gifts.

I walked up to her limp for and pulled her into a sitting position, looking at her face to see if she was still alive. I knew that she must not have been meant to get away. The whitecoats don't let someone out in such a condition, it causes panic.

I felt somewhat relieved to see that she was breathing and layed her down on her side. The others were staring at me as if they thought I was crazy or something. Apparently they thought that the _6 month_ clone would have the worst reaction. I guess my calmness startled them.

It wasn't like I did not feel bad for her or anything, I've been through what she is going through to many times for that amount of cruelness, I just was already expecting this to happen so I had mentally prepared myself for it. But I could not tell the others that so I just gave them a look that said that I was mystified by my own calmness.

Iggy gently rubbed one of his fingers along her back, cursing every once and awhile until he slowly stood up, "I think we should split up, half of us stay here, the other half watch Star." his voice was shaking and I could tell that he was trying to be brave. Stupid bird.

"I'll look for her." I volunteered a little too quickly.

"No. You, Nudge and Total stay here. Me and Gazzy will look." I could tell he was reluctant to leave me unsupervised, probably why he put the most 'responsible' of their group besides him to look after 'Star'.

I sighed but nodded my head reluctantly, acting disappointed. In reality, I really wanted to get a closer look at her without the others staring at me, thinking I was crazy. Nudge and Total probably did not want to stay here much longer, and would probably leave me here with Star.

I watched as Iggy and Gazzy flew away. Then I sat patiently as Nudge and Total slowly got more and more restless until the got up and went back to the lake. When the were gone I pulled Star to me.

I could not understand why, but seeing her lifeless like this made me pull her into a tight, sorrowful, hug. I sighed as I adjusted her body to get a look at her back.

 _It could be worse._ I thought to myself, _The whitecoats obviously had enough time to fix her a little bit. It looks like whatever they were attempting failed._

I leaned up against a tree and laid her limp body against my shirt. She whimpers softly in her sleep, she was obviously having a nightmare, and would be reacting worse to it if her body had not been so weak.

As I sat there, listening to the sound of her labored breathing, feeling her soft skin against mine, I felt peaceful. It confused me. Disoriented me. This was not what I was expecting. I knew I should feel wrong, but for some reason this felt, right…

(end of chapter 19)


	20. Tears Shed

**Chapter 20**

 **Tears Shed**

 **(i need a pic idea for this one)**

 **As I flew back to the others, I couldn't shake the feeling that something was up, besides the sky. I started to feel a little shaky as I approached the top of the cliff.**

" **Shadow!" I heard Gazzy call, "Iggy! I found her!"**

 **My heart dropped the instant I heard his voice, for some reason, I was not relieved. "What is it? What happened?!"**

" **It's hard to explain, just follow us and we'll show you." Iggy said, trying to ease my worry, which was a waste of effort.**

 **We flew to the lake where, much to Iggys displeasure, Nudge and Total were playing.**

 **We landed near the water's edge and Iggy went to go rat them out for leaving her alone with Nova… Whoever 'her' is…**

 **I sighed in relief when the fight was finally over and they could show me what was going on.**

 **We walked over to a clearing that was sort of close to the lake I entered first, trying to make up for being gone at just the wrong moment… "Star!" I gasped when Iggy put my hands on her face to show who she was, much to my embarrassment.**

" **Nova? What are you doing?" Iggy asked in suspicion.**

" **Trying to keep her warm." He answered simply, "She was freezing, so I had to do** _ **something**_ **."**

" **What happened?!" I interrupted.**

" **We don't know, we were hanging out by the lake when Iggy suddenly got up and told us to follow him. We came here and there she was, blood and all!"**

 **I stood there for a couple of minutes, trying to regain control of myself before I spoke again, "Any signs of whitecoats or the others?"**

" **No. I don't think they would have been able to get up here, not without a chopper, and you would have known if any of the others were here." Iggy sighed.**

" **How'd she get up here?"**

" **We don't know…"**

" **How bad is she?"**

" **Well, umm, apparently she used to have wings…"**

" _ **Used**_ **to! What do you mean** _ **used**_ **to?" I gasped.**

" **Well, they're gone now, but we know she had them…" Iggy said, turning pale. He lead my hand to Star's back and I felt the lumps of where the wings were cut of.**

 **Gasping I pulled my hand back as if someone had shocked it. I felt a slight sob rise to my throat and I turned around so the others couldn't see my tears. When I had successfully hid them, I turned back to address them, "Obviously it's not safe to stay here anymore, I think it would be the best idea if we went back to school and stayed in public areas where they are less likely to attack us, but I'm open for suggestions."**

" **I think we should stay. Like you said, they would have to have a chopper to come here. We would hear them coming and be able to escape! Also, if we go into public, what are we supposed to do with Star? She isn't strong enough to be moved, we could work together and fly her away once she's healed a little more, but we aren't strong enough to hold her up for long. We probably would only be able to get her down from the cliff and from there we would have to walk!" Nova exclaimed.**

 **I sighed, seeing his point. "Ok, so that's one suggestion. Any others? If there are no other ideas, I think we will be staying here." no one answered so I guessed they all wanted to stay. We sat there in silence when suddenly Gazzy's stomach growled, interrupting the silence.**

 **(end of chapter 20)**


	21. Names and Faces

Chapter 21

Names and Faces

I knew that I was asleep, but I could hear and feel everything around me. I heard pained sobs as they figured out pieces of my story, I heard a soothing lullaby, sung by a voice I recognized. I heard the plans they made, plans to stay where they were.

I couldn't figure out where that was though. I knew I was outdoors because of the cool breeze playing at my skin, the song of birds and other wildlife, the sun trying desperately to warm me up. It felt, familiar… I knew these sensations, I knew the smell of the sweet, grass, it felt like home. Not the home in satiety, the home with the other chosens.

Every once and awhile I felt something touch my tongue. I knew they were feeding me, but how they got this food was a total mystery. This food was food the stars fed us chosen. You could only retrieve it at one of the star islands. But we couldn't be at one of those, that was impossible.

I felt arms wrap around my and I started to warm up. I was beginning to become more aware of my body. I knew it was only a matter of time before I woke up, before I escaped this slumber. I did not want to go back though, I did not want to feel the pain again. But there was no fighting it…

I felt my eyes open slowly and a gasp from someone above me then I heard a voice speak gently as if they were worried that if they spoke to harshly I would return to my slumber.

"Star? Are you awake? How are you feeling?"

I stared up blankly, trying to remember how to speak, how to move, how to do anything, "I- I'm awake." I said, my voice raspy.

The figure above me sighed and hugged me a little tighter, relieved, "Should I inform the others of your awakening?"

Others? Oh yea, there were multiple voices, "S- sure."

"Hey guys! She's awake!" he exclaimed a little louder, looking at me nervously to see if his loudness bugged me. It did not. I looked up at him as I heard people approach excitedly, trying to remember who he was. It had been so long, it felt like months. Maybe it was. I decided to wait and use context clues to figure out who my companions were.

"Star! We were starting to think you would never wake up! What took you so long?" I heard another familiar voice jokingly scold.

"Just tired I guess." I replied faking a yawn.

"You could have paused your nap to tell us you were alive you know." she joked once again.

"Shadow, give her a break." I heard someone scold. So that was Shadow. Shadow… Oh yea! Shadow Moon!

"I was only joking Iggy." Shadow murmured. So that other one was Iggy. there were still 4 others I needed to remember, but they were coming back now that I knew those two. The dog was Total, the brunet was Nudge.

"Where are we?" I asked, trying to relieve Shadow of a full on lecture.

"Where on this cliff thingy in the middle of Shadow Forest." the voice above me replied.

"Shadow Forest!" I gasped, unable to hide my fear. I had been here recently, at least in my mind. I was following someone, I can't quite remember who… I knew it was a dangerous forest then, that's why I followed her so far. To make sure she stayed safe. That was a failed attempt.

This cliffside was the one I was raised one. It's called Galaxy cliff, a safe haven for chosens. Completely surrounded by danger. Shadow forest was one of the most dangerous places on this planet. It's where the dark creature play.

"You've heard of it?" Nudge asked.

"Yes… I was raised here, this exact cliff…" then a thought struck my mind, "have any of you landed on the forest below?"

The urgency in my tone caught them by surprise and it took them a while to answer. But finally the boy above me replied, "We all have, actually. Why?"

I groaned, unable to stop myself. "That's how they brand you, this is really bad."

"What do you mean _brand_ us, and who's they?!" Shadow demanded.

"The dark spirits, whoever steps on their territory must be killed in their minds…" I replied, holding back on some things… "You're safe for now though… As long as you stay on this cliff, they can get to you anywhere else…"

They were all silent for a few minutes and then the boy above me started laughing, "I told you we should stay here! Think about what could have happened if we went back to school!" he kept laughing until he saw the murderous glare Shadow was shooting at him.

"So, what happened? Why- nevermind, ignore that I asked." Iggy started but changed his mind. I knew where he was going with that though.

I flinched at the memories of the lab and whimpered slightly, the boy above me tightened his grip, "I- I don't know how to explain it…"

"You don't have to Star. We've all been there and know it's not something you want to talk about… But I am wondering, why did they- you know…" Shadow said with eager curiosity.

"I honestly don't know." I said shuddering a little. Then I slowly got up, clutching the still nameless boy for support, "I need to go to the island in the middle of the lake."

"Are you sure you can get there? Maybe you should rest for a little while…" the boy above- no next to me said.

"No, trust me I can make it." I said letting go of him, only to start to fall and have him catch me again. "I _need_ to go there."

"Nova, maybe we should let her. We will help her of course…" Shadow addressed to the boy who had caught me. I feel a little stupid now that I remember who he is. I should have know right away. Oh well…

At the sound of Shadows words Nova's eyes softened and he nodded less reluctantly. He lifted me into his arms with ease and we started to walk to the lake…

(Chapter 21)


	22. Kisses

Chapter 22

Kisses

We were halfway to the lake when Star fell asleep in my arms. I gave a sigh and laid her down on the ground in the most comfortable way I could.

"Looks like she'll have to wait to go to the island after all!" Shadow said with a laugh.

"Lets let her sleep." Iggy advised.

I shot a glare at him and was shot with a sudden inspiration, "I think we should get her some water for when she wakes up, I bet she is pretty dehydrated by now… Shadow why don't you come with me?"

"Umm, sure." Shadow said without much hesitation.

I shot a glance at Iggy and the look on his face made me smirk.

"Actually, why don't you stay here Nova, watch Star for us?" Iggy interrupted as we started to walk off.

"Why? You worried that if danger comes you would be too weak to protect her?" I shot back, grabbing Shadow's hand and taking off into the sky before Iggy could think of another argument.

We landed near the water and I sat on the sand pulling her with me.

"Nova? What are you doing?" she asked suddenly.

I just smiled and pulled her into a hug. She was too stunned to move so for a few minutes she just sat there in my arms. "You seem really stressed, you should really relax every once and awhile." I said as she started to get a hold of herself again. I saw her getting ready to unleash her anger upon me, but I did not want this moment to end. So before she could start I pulled her closer to me, locking her arms at my side. I pushed my lips against hers, stopping all chances of attacks. I knew that I would get it when she was finally able to break free (or even more likely someone found us and forced me to let go) but I would not regret this.

I wrapped one arm around her waist, still locking her arms so she couldn't break free, and I ran my other hand through her hair. I pulled her hair free of the elastic band she always held it up with and let her Knee-length locks fall down. Still running my hands through her hair I started to kiss her more passionately, knowing that the others would come looking soon.

(end of chapter 22)


	23. Unconscious

**Sorry this chapter is so short, I just couldn't finish it... I know that this is a fictional story that** _ **I**_ **am writing, but Nova is starting to get on my nerves**

 **Chapter 23**

 **Unconscious**

 **(pic coming soon)**

 **I sat there, to stunned to move, as he wrapped his arms around me. When I was finally able to move again and about to give him the whipping of his life, he pulled my even closer and made it so I couldn't move unless he wanted me to. He started to run his fingers through my hair after he pullen it out of my usual ponytail. Even if I could control my limbs enough to fight him a little, I wouldn't be able to even loosen his passionate grip.**

 **His eager kissing grew even stronger as the sound of Iggy's footsteps approached. By how slow Iggy was going, I could tell that he wasn't sure what we were doing.**

 **Suddenly he stopped in his tracks. His face grew red as anger took hold.**

 **Nova knew that Iggy would soon stop him so he hugged me even harder. I started to struggle against him, trying to get him to let go. But he wouldn't budge. I couldn't breath, I think I forgot how. The world slowly started to fade. If Nova didn't let go right now, I knew I would pass out.**

 **But of course he didn't let go. He wouldn't. Consciousness fled me as I fell limply into Nova's arms. I knew I would be so embarrassed for fainting later, but I wasn't able to think about that as my body shut down. The last thing I heard was Iggy's furious yelling…**

 **(end of chapter 23)**

 **Please tell me what you think so far...**


	24. Mist

Chapter 24

Mist

I awoke, feeling disoriented at first, to the sound of yelling. Once I had a grasp of where I was and such, it worried me for a sec. It was coming from near the lake. That was enough to get me worried. But after a second of listening I was able to get a gist of what was happening and let go of that worry, only to have a new one replace it.

From the sound of it Nova had kissed Shadow (I say kissed, but apparently Shadow had passed out from lack of breath, so i'm guessing it was a little more than just a kiss) against Shadow's will, and Iggy caught him.

I sat there for a moment, hoping that they would calm down a little. No such luck. The yelling only grew more fierce and there were brief pauses where they probably started getting physical.

Sighing I got up to join Nudge Total, and The Gasman's in splitting them up. I stepped in the clearing where the lake lay. I walked over to the others slowly, trying to stay out of the way of the two boys fevered attacks.

"Oh, you're awake! Did the yelling wake you?" Nudge asked.

"I guess so. Is Shadow all right?" I responded.

"Yes, she'll probably wake soon… I can't believe she fainted!" Gazzy smirked.

"From what I've gotten, she didn't exactly faint." I said, defending Shadow's dignity, "For her sake, lets just say she passed out from lack of breath…"

Total laughed at that, "But that would ruin all the fun, the least we could get out of this is a little teasing! Payback, you know?"

I could tell that they were trying to keep the mood light. The look in their eyes suggested how worried they really were. "We should probably stop them before they tear themselves apart." I suggested as the fighting grew even more fierce, if that was possible.

"We could try, but we would fail, and probably get hurt in the process. Why the Igster gets in the mood, there's no stopping him!" Gazzy exclaimed.

Sighing I gave up and sat down on the sand next to Shadow. The weakness was starting to catch up to me now that I wasn't so worried. Nudge sat down next to me and Total and Gazzy sat on the other side of Shadow.

Trying to be inconspicuous about it, I gently touched Shadow's shoulder and concentrated with all my might.

It was something I had learned during my time hear at Galaxy Cliff… It took many many many years of practice on my part, and sacrifice on theres to help me practice… but I've mastered the ability to heal people. According to how bad their injuries are, affects how much energy it takes away from me. Shadow just passed out, so I won't feel a difference.

Shadow gave a little moan, and I started to worry if she was more hurt than I thought, but her response to being awoken ended my fears, "Just 5 more minutes, I don't want the blissful nothingness of my dream to end." I could tell she was 100% continuous and knew what was going on. Good thing for her, bad for Nova. "How long have I been out?"

"About 3 hours." Total responded.

"They've been at this that long?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Ya, and it seems like this is only the beginning if we don't find a way to split them up." I said, once again trying to get them to at least try to make the boys stop. The sooner they stop fighting, the sooner I can go to the island.

But, much to my dismay, the others all shook their heads in unison. All except Shadow, who seemed to be weighing the pro's and con's in her head.

"Like I said before Star, trying to stop Iggy when he is in the mode is like trying to stop a speeding train on it's tracks." Gazzy said, smiling a little.

"Well, you might not be educated enough to know this, but stopping that train can be done in many ways. For example, you could remove the tracks." I replied.

"Oh really? And how would you do that? That's harder than you're making that sound."

"Easy. Honestly Gaz, I thought you, of all people, should know this. You blow the tracks up." I said with a well deserved smirk.

Gazzy looked shocked for a moment, then he started rolling with laughter. They all did, me included. For a moment we forgot the heated fight going on behind us. Until we realized it had stopped. Both boys were looking behind us towards something in the distance. (well Iggy was listening to something in the distance, but you get what I mean)

We all turned to see what they were staring at and gasped. They're, coming closer and closer to the cliff, was a huge ball of black mist. I knew at once, that this was not good.

(end of chapter 24)


	25. Subchapter 3

Chapter 25

Subchapter 3

(pic coming soon)

I heard voices shouting in the hallways as I tried to salvage as much of my research as I could before we had to evacuate. Little did I know that this was happening to all of our organizations around the world, to every person who ever helped us in our cause. Or that none of us would ever make it out alive. Suddenly I was filled with pain as the others had, a voice sounded in my head telling me that I was going to feel all of the pain we inflicted on our experiments, and when that was done, I would perish like most of them had too...

(end of chapter 25)


	26. Chosen

Chapter 26

Chosen

(pic coming soon)

We all stood there in silence for a minute, my probably the only one glad for this momentary distraction.

I noticed that Star and Shadow were awake. Star was looking pale, well more pale.

I was surprised when star was the first to talk, though, I guess I shouldn't be, "Guys, it's ok, they can't cross the border… We just need to stay on the cliff."

Shadow nodded, purposely avoiding my eyes. Though, I could tell, by the look on her face that I was going to get it later. That scared me more than any black mist.

Star stared at me for a moment and then nodded thoughtfully to herself. She then turned her head and stared at Shadow for a moment. "I think it will work." she said, more to herself than to us.

"What will work?" Iggy asked tensely.

"I'll be able to go to the island." she replied.

Iggy just looked in her direction, confused.

"In order to be able to get back on the island, I need to bring the other two chosens. That's why I left in the first place, to retrieve them."

"Chosens?" Shadow asked.

And then Stars story began. She told us about when she was raised on the island. About her training, about her mission to find 2 others like her. About how she thinks the two others are Shadow and I. she just needed one thing to confirm Shadow… "So Shadow, I was wondering, I know Nova has one, I have one, but do you?"

"One what Star?" Shadow asked, obviously getting annoyed.

"Birth mark. I have a star one on my neck, Nova has a, well a nova one on his. How about you?"

"Umm, well, I do, I guess…"

"What is it?"

"A- a moon. It's also on my neck…"

"Can you show me?"

Shadow blushed and looked away, "I'd rather not…"

"Why?" Star asked.

"I just, I don't wanna ok?"

"Fine, I guess…" Star sighed, to weak to push her any further… "So, you guys up to it? We'd be the only ones able to go though…"

"No." Iggy said suddenly, obviously he wasn't going to trust me enough to let Shadow go alone. He was probably being smart, "I- I think we should just wait a while… You know, make sure…"

Star shook her head, "If we're going to do it, it has to be now. Time is short, I need to get instructions from the stars. Or else we won't be able to stop them."

"Who?" Gazzy asked.

"The darkness, it's going to try to take hold of the earth. The chosens are the only ones who can stop them. Shadow, Nova?"

I smirked as Iggy winced at the sound of me and Shadows names together, shaking her head. "Of course."

Star looked over at Shadow, she wasn't as quick to agree. She was staring at Iggy, Iggy was staring back. It was like they were using telepathy or something, maybe they were. Finally she shook her head, sighing. "I'll go."

(end of chapter 26)


	27. Trust

**Chapter 27**

 **Trust**

 **(pic coming soon)**

" **Shadow? Can I talk to you?" Iggy asked.**

" **Sure Igg." I agreed.**

 **We walked into the cover of the tree's, my hand in his. As we passed Nova I glared at him, wishing I could kick him in the shin, here and now.**

 **Once we were out of earshot, Iggy turned to me, wrapping me into his arms. "Shadow I-"**

" **Igg, I'm all right. I need to do this ok? I need to go with Star to the island." I interrupted, not wanting to talk about Nova.**

" **Shadow, how do we know it's safe?"**

" **We don't. We trust Star and l go with her."**

" **I don't like this." he said, putting his hand on my face.**

" **I know you don't, but if Stars telling the truth I have to."**

" **No you don't."**

" **Yes Igg, I do. The world depends on it. I've gotta do this."**

 **He slid his hand down to where I have my jacket covering my neck, "Why didn't you want to show Star your birthmark?"**

 **I shied away from him, shaking my head. "I just didn't ok?"**

" **Shadow?"**

" **I- I'll show you later, after we go to the island ok?"**

 **Iggy shook his head sighing, "Fine. Let's go."**

 **We turned and started heading back to the others, all the while I was thinking of ways to avoid showing Igg my neck.**

" **You ready Shadow?" Star asked.**

" **Yes, let's go." I replied, glancing at Iggy then back.**

 **Star and Nova stood up, meeting me halfway. Ignoring Nova I turned to look at Star.**

" **You guys stay here." she said to the others, grabbing my hand.**

 **We started to walk along the beach in silence. I could tell Nova was staring at me, but I ignored him. "Where are we going Star?" I asked, trying to end the silence.**

" **To the other side of the lake. We could do it anywhere, but I want to be as far away from the others as possible… Just in case." she replied.**

" **Just in case what?" Nova asked.**

" **I don't know, just, just in case I guess."**

 **I sighed shaking my head.**

 **Once we were on the other side, Star walked straight up into the water. Pulling us with her, she took a few steps in.**

 **I realized with a gasp that I wasn't getting wet. My run down tennis shoes were 100% dry.**

" **Don't let go of my hands, ok?" Star told the both of us, taking even more steps in.**

 **Once we were completely submerged, still able to breath though underwater, Star said something unintelligible and started backing out of the water again.**

 **After we were out the water started to ripple and part. There was soon no water from where we were standing, and the island. A floating pathway started to form, it went to our feet and stopped.**

" **Talk about a red carpet entrance." Nova muttered as Star let go of our hands.**

" **Let's go." Star said, also ignoring him. For the moment.**

" **Lead the way." I replied, motioning her forward.**

 **She stepped on to the platform, without a care. We followed, a little more reluctant.**

 **Soon our feet landed on the soft sand of the island. I looked to Star and she smiled encouragingly.**

 **(end of chapter 27)**


	28. Beta

Chapter 28

Beta

It felt peaceful, being here. Star island. I did not realize how much I missed this place until now. Or maybe I did, but I just shut it out, concentrating on my mission. The mission that is now fulfilled.

We came upon a clearing, it was directly in the center of the island. In the middle of that clearing was a little circular podium. On that podium was a glowing orb that changed colors frequently. The Star Orb. Our only communication to the stars.

"It's beautiful…" Shadow whispered, breathless.

"Yes." I agreed.

"Hmh, ya, sure." Nova said, not taking his eyes off of Shadow.

I wasn't the only one to notice Nova's intent attention to Shadow. Shadow groaned and turned away.

Sighing I started to walk towards the Star Orb.

I knew Shadow and Nova were following me, one less thing to worry about.

When we reached the orb, I told Shadow and Nova to reach out there hands and when I give the word to touch the orb. After the word was given we all at once touched it and a flow of energy went between us. I flow which I know I was supposed to teach them to control. Now there was a connection between the 3 of us. We could hear each other's thoughts, sense each other's feelings. Many other things to.

I knew that Shadow and Nova weren't going to like that part, so I had kept it a secret until now. This is something that cannot be reversed.

" _Star, we are so glad you have made it at last. We were beginning to worry that the darkness had gotten to you. We are so proud of you for fulfilling your mission. I sense that you have many questions for us, but those will have to be saved for another time."_ a voice within our heads exclaimed.

"Beta! It is so nice to hear your voice, I was beginning to worry I would never again be able to!" I replied politely.

I felt her nod her acknowledgment before she started again, " _Shadow, Nova I know how strange this is for you, but I also know that you feel it is right. You know Star made the right decision by bringing you. I know that you will do the right thing when the time comes."_ she addressed Shadow and Nova, " _Star, I trust you will do your job in training them?"_

"Yes, Beta." I answered.

" _Okay then. Our time is up. the longer we keep this line of communication going, the more we leave Galexy Cliff defenceless. Goodbye children."_

When she finished we took our hands off of the orb and I started to lead them back.

' _Well that was weird.'_ I heard Shadow think, followed by a collective gasp by both Shadow and Nova.

"Star? What was that?" Nova asked, though I had already hear him ask the question in his head.

"Oh, that… well that was, umm well…" I said, not daring to finish. Unfortunately they had already heard the answer in my head.

Shadow turned pale, and Nova smiled a little. But we could all tell that he wasn't liking this either.

"Star! Why didn't you tell us this would happen?" Shadow exclaimed.

"If I told you this would happen, would you have come?" I retorted. Shadow opened her mouth to reply, but then she thought about it for a moment and shook her head sighing.

"I guess not."

"Nova?"

"Heck no." He replied with ease, already having heard Shadow reasoning.

After this exchange we walked in 'silence'. Though, none of us could stop our minds from running wild.

Once we had gotten of of the land bridge that connected the island and the rest of the cliff. Shadow gave a sigh of frustration as Nova started thinking about her, again.

The land bridge closed and we started back to the others. We all knew that they would be worried. We also all knew that the one who would be the most worried was Iggy. that thought made Nova growl.

As we walked up to the flock, I realized how hungry they must be. I knew my Shadow and Nova where. Shadow was the most though, she has some appetite.

' _You guys go ahead.'_ I thought to them, ' _I'm going to go get some food.'_

With that we separated, Shadow began to hesitate, and what she was thinking about surprised both me and Nova.

"Why is it so important that no one see's your neck?" Nova practically screamed.

Shadow cringed away from his yell and distracted herself immediately to keep her thought from giving her away. "Total, why are you chasing a squirrel?"

"I- I was… just… getting exercise?" Total responded. If dogs could blush, he would be as red as a tomato.

Unfortunately Shadows distraction worked. Soon everyone was laughing and I was already on my way back with the food (a couple bags of 'chips') and had completely forgotten about her neck.

Everyone ate in silence and soon, most of us were asleep. Me, Shadow, and Nova where the only ones awake, keeping each other up with our thoughts.

' _Well this is going to take some getting used to.'_ Shadow thought as she played with Iggy's hair.

Iggy had fallen asleep on Shadow's lap, much to her enjoyment and Nova's displeasure.

' _You got that right.'_ Nova thought back as another wave of jealousy went through him.

But soon, exhaustion got the better of us, and we faded to sleep. Dreaming the same, horrific, dream.

(end of chapter 28)


	29. Soccer

Chapter 29

Soccer

I awoke from the dream, shuddering. Shadow and Star were still asleep, though, I did not know how they did it. That dream was horrific. To put it simply.

Star had told us that we had to be in the same state of mind in order to hear each other's thoughts. So, until they wake up, I cannot hear there thoughts and they cannot hear mine. But they can hear each others.

I sighed and decided to take advantage of my private thought time.

' _I need to find another way to get her alone. Last time was almost perfect, but I did not have the advantage of knowing what she was thinking. But getting her alone won't be easy.'_ I looked at Iggy's head resting on Shadow's lap as he slept. He had refused to leave her, even when asleep. ' _I wonder what his reaction will be when he finds out I can read her thoughts…'_

I laughed out loud to myself at the thought, a little too loudly.

"Wazsofunny?" Gazzy mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Nothin much." I mumbled as Star and Shadow started to wake up.

"5 more minutes Max?" Iggy mumbled as Shadow shook his shoulder to wake him up. Everyone visible winced at the sound of Max's name. It was silent for a moment, only interrupted by a long chainsaw noise.

"Gazzy! Eww! Gross!" nudge exclaimed as the majority of us evacuated to further down the beach.

' _It's not that bad… You'd think they'd be used to it by now…'_ Shadow thought as she laughed at the other's retreat.

' _How can you stand that? It reeks!'_ I thought back, only making her laugh more.

' _I have to agree with Nova on this one.'_ Star said as she plugged her nose, franticly trying to keep the smell out. By now Shadow was rolling with laughter on the floor, right next to Gazzy and Iggy.

After the stench had cleared and we had all had lunch, we decided it would be best if we all played a game or something.

"Nudge! Come on, pass it to me! It'll be no use to our team over there!" Gazzy shouted as he ran across our make-shift soccer field.

The teams where Nudge, Gazzy, and me against Shadow, Iggy, and Total. I wouldn't exactly call those fair teams, I mean the dog isn't really that good at soccer, but I would trade to be on Shadow's team any time.

At first Star was going to be on team Shadow, but me and Shadow had stopped her after she let it slip in her mind how weak she was feeling.

"I thought we were supposed to shoot it in that goal!" Nudge screamed as she passed the ball to Gazzy.

"That would only give them a point!" he yelled back.

We went on like this for a few hours, switching up teams at random. Though, I was never on Shadow's team, and after an attempt to get me and Iggy on the same team, (ended up having a wrestling match instead of a relay race) Iggy stayed on Shadow's team.

The sun was starting to set and, as much as Shadow hated it, I knew she was exhausted as well as the others. "I think we should take a break for today… get some shuteye before tomorrow…" I suggested.

"Yes, I think that would be wise." Star said, looking at the rest of the flock who were also looking tuckered out.

' _They're not your flock Nova.'_ Shadow thought to me, scowling.

' _You know that the flock thinks me as one of them. You think about it all the time, worrying.'_ I retorted smirking.

' _And what am I said_ worrying _about?'_

' _That is an excellent question.'_ I knew she was worrying, I could feel it, but I did not know what about.

She sighed in defeat and curled up against Iggy who was laying down, practically snorting already. Star and Shadow fell asleep faster this time, which I was glad of. I had a plan to figure out…

(end of chapter 29)


	30. Secrets

**Chapter 30**

 **Secrets**

 **I hated this more than I let on, though, the the others knew that. I hated having to hear everything Nova was thinking, even worse, having him hear everything** _ **I**_ **was thinking.**

' _ **Can you at least**_ **try** _**to keep your thoughts clean. It's bad enough that you have to lean in on my every move, but you can at least try your best to not think such repulsive things.'**_ **I thought to him as he smirked stupidly at Stars plan.**

' _ **It's only repulsive to you.'**_ **he countered smugly.**

' _ **Will you two**_ **please** _**pay attention?'**_ **Star mentally snapped at us before she continued.**

" **As I was saying, I think it would be best if me, Shadow, and Nova went out and scouted the area." Star said to the rest of the flock, out loud.**

" **Is that really necessary? I mean as long as we stay within the cliff we should be fine right?" Iggy said, hating the thought of leaving me semi-alone with Nova again.**

 **Iggy had, had a mental breakdown when he found out about the thought circle going around. He didn't want Nova to gain some kind of leverage on me. Oh yea of little faith.**

" **The barrier won't last forever, and when it fails I want to have a safe path to follow so we all can escape alive." Star shot back at him, starting to get frustrated. "Now, any other objections before we get on our way?"**

" **Why do you guys have to be the only ones to go? I mean no offence, but you don't even have wings." Iggy said, still determined to keep me and Nova apart.**

" **It would be a lot safer if us three do it. We would know if another was in danger. Plus, it would be good training. Something those two both need desperately."**

' _ **Hey, we're not that bad!'**_ **Nova thought.**

' _ **Think for yourself!'**_ **I thought back.**

' _ **Will you two**_ **please** _**stop your bickering!'**_ **Star yelled at us mentally.**

" **Now if anyone** _ **besides**_ **Iggy has an objection, we'll be on our way." Star said outloud.**

" **Wait!" Iggy shouted as we started to take off. "Can I talk to you for a sec Shadow?"**

 **I landed next to Iggy, knowing what he wanted to talk about. "You guys go ahead, I'll catch up…"**

 **Iggy grabbed my hand and we started to walk through the forest. "Shadow, you promised."**

" **What did I promise?" I asked, trying to stall him.**

" **That you'd show me your neck." he replied.**

" **Umm, hey look, it's a butterfly!"**

" **Me and you both know that if there** _ **was**_ **a butterfly, you wouldn't be able to see it. Stop stalling."**

" **Fine." I said, showing him the wrong side of my neck.**

" **Shadow."**

" **Ugg, are you sure you wanna see it?"**

" **What's that supposed to mean?"**

" **Nothing…"**

" **Show me!"**

" **Okay, okay!"**

' _ **If you don't wanna show him, then don't!'**_ **nova thought to me, he was flying back to us…**

' _ **Don't you dare come back over here Nova. If you do so help me-'**_ **I thought back.**

' _ **Okay, okay! Fine!'**_

" **Shadow?" Iggy asked.**

" **Sorry, Nova's being a butt." I replied.**

" **You gonna show me or not?"**

 **I sighed in defeat and pulled down my collar the rest of the way. I winced as Iggy cried out in surprise, this wasn't the thing he had been suspecting.**

 **On my neck was a mangled scar were an eraser named Two had once bitten me. Not wanting to worry the others I have kept it a secret. Guess the cat's out of the bag now…**

" **Shadow? What is that?" Iggy said hoarsly.**

" **It's a scar." I said with fake calmness, trying to make it sound as if it was no big deal. "Well, you've seen it, and I've kinda gotta go now so…"**

 **I stretched out my wings hoping to take of before he was able to speak again, but of course, he stopped me.**

" **And you didn't want to show us this before because?"**

" **Didn't want to worry you, it's no big deal."**

 **Iggy shook his head, trying to clear it. I could tell he was sure that that wasn't the only reason. He knows me too well.**

" **If it was no big deal, you would have shown it to us by now. How recently did this happen?"**

" **When the rest of you where at the lake, right before you found me and told me about Star. Before that I just didn't want to show off my birthmark." I admitted.**

" **You were attacked!" he cried out in surprise.**

" **Yes…" I said, cursing myself for telling him.**

' _ **Shadow, can you hurry it up?**_ ' **Star asked me telepathically.**

' _ **One sec…'**_ **I thought back.**

" **Who attacked you?" Iggy said to me, not noticing my momentary pause.**

" **An eraser."**

" **Why do I have a feeling that it wasn't some ordinary eraser?"**

" **Because it wasn't… but I'll have to tell you about it later." I rushed as Star made the decision to turn around and come get me. "Star is starting to get impatient…"**

" **Fine, be careful ok?" He said, I could tell that if he wasn't so distracted by his thoughts, he wouldn't have let me go.**

 **I flew over to where Star and Nova were waiting by the edge of the cliff.**

' _ **Finally, I thought she would never get here.'**_ **Nova thought, blushing as he remembered that I could hear it.**

' _ **Let's get this over with.'**_ **I thought grumpily as I grabbed one of Star's arms.**

 **Nova grabbed the other and we flew her down to the bottom of the cliff.**

 **I probably could have carried her on my own she was so light, but better safe than sorry…**

' _ **So, I guess I'll take the low ground and you guys take the high ground?'**_ **she thought uncertainly.**

' _ **I would have thought that once we were out of the barrier the black mist would attack us…'**_ **Nova thought.**

' _ **No, to the mist, we are invisible. It does not matter if**_ **we** _**land on the ground, only if most people do.'**_ **Star explained.**

" **Be careful Star, I'm gonna take the right." I said outloud.**

' _ **Okay.'**_ **Star replied as I took off.**

 **(end of chapter 30)**


	31. Stubborn

Chapter 31

Stubborn

It was strange, being inside of Shadow and Nova's minds. It was even stranger having them in mine. I had training on how to keep my thoughts a secret though. I knew how to think about things without them hearing. The problem was, it was beyond hard and I often slip up.

I'm pretty sure my least favorite part of the day was when Shadow and Nova had to carry me down from the top of the cliff. I had honestly been hoping that when we went to the island and talked to the stars, that they would give me back my wings. I was thoroughly disappointed that it did not turn out that way.

' _This would be a lot more boring if we didn't have Star's sob story to listen to. Thanks Star!'_ I heard Nova think.

' _Shut up Nova! That was so not cool!'_ Shadow thought back angrily.

' _Calm down Shadow, it's fine, I'm used to it.'_ I thought, rolling my eyes.

After a few hours of patrol I decided to sit down for a minute. I was exhausted, I guess I hadn't recovered from my visit with the whitecoats yet.

' _Maybe we should bring you back. Me and Nova could continue the patrol and you could get some hard earned rest.'_ Shadow suggested.

' _No, I'm fine. I just need to sit down for a minute, that's all.'_ I rushed, trying not to worry her.

But of course, it did not fool either of them. ' _Me and you both know that you need more than just a few minutes of rest. Nova, let's go over and get her.'_

' _Okay.'_ Nova replied.

I sighed as I felt Shadow and Nova approach, knowing they wouldn't give in.

' _I'm fine, honestly guys!'_ I objected as they took my arms.

But, of course, they ignored me while they took of into the air and flew back to the cliff.

After we had landed they took off immediately. Not letting me object. Walking slowly, I started to head back to the clearing where we had decided to set up camp.

Nudge, Total, Gazzy, and Iggy were all over at the lake, so I had camp to myself.

I pulled one of the sleeping bags out, deciding to get some rest.

I laughed quietly as Shadow smiled smugly. She was proud to have gotten me to admit I was tired.

I yawned quietly and curled in deeper to the sleeping bag. Slowly but surely I drifted into dreamland as the others went about their business.

(end of chapter 31)


	32. Wolf

Chapter 32

Wolf

This was absolutely perfect. Star was asleep and I was alone in the middle of a forest with Shadow.

' _Why don't we land here for a sec Shadow?'_ I asked.

' _Ugg, fine.'_ she thought back.

We landed and sat down for a second. I felt Shadow's nervousness and smiled.

She stood up hearing my thoughts, trying to get away before I could do anything. But I grabbed her hand before she was able to take of.

' _Let go of me!'_ she thought, trying to pull away. She knew I wouldn't, and I knew she wouldn't fight back too hard. I had learned some things about Shadow during these last few days that completely surprised me. One, she hated violence and will avoid a fight unless completely necessary. Two, she gets completely sick with anything that has to do with the inside of your body even if you're just talking about it. (I don't blame her, after all, she was raised in a laboratory) Three, she actually sortof liked me back, but she'd never admit it to herself.

' _Nova, I swear if you don't let go of me right now I'll-'_ she started as I pulled her into a bear hug. She stopped mid-thought because she sensed something coming.

' _Shadow? What is it?'_ I asked her as she stared into the tree's.

' _Crap, crap, crap! Take off. Now!'_ she mentally screamed at me as something big approached us at full speed.

I wasn't sure what to do. I knew she wasn't lying about the approaching threat, but I wasn't sure when I'd get a chance like this again…

"Nova!" she yelled out loud.

I saw in her head what was coming before it came into view, an eraser who had been sent to find us but had a personal goal to kill Shadow. I knew I was probably being an idiot by not taking off and escaping while I could, but I decided to stay and see what this threat was.

Pulling Shadow behind me I searched the surrounding trees for the eraser who was apparently named Two by Shadow as a way to provoke him.

' _Nova, what are you doing?'_ Shadow asked.

I didn't answer, but my thoughts probably gave me away.

Two stepped out of the Shadow's and what I saw probably should have startled me, but Shadow's thoughts gave me a fair warning.

He was a exact copy of a different eraser named Ari. At first I thought he was a clone, but Shadow tipped me off that he was actually his twin. She would explain more later.

The massive figure (he was taller than his twin) crept slowly towards us. I could tell he was preparing for attack. Backing away slowly I hugged Shadow closer to me. I knew now that I probably should have left while I could. Unfortunately, now was too late.

Two was slowly gaining on us. He was now in a position where he could probably attack us whenever he wanted to. A sick smile came to his lips as he looked at Shadow. I hated it.

Suddenly he started shaking, his hole body blurred. Me and Shadow both gasped in surprise when he suddenly morphed into a giant wolf, bigger than a bear. Obviously, he wasn't an eraser.

The massive beast made a laughing type noise when he saw our reaction. He started circling us again a low growl rising from his throat. I was taken by surprise when the creature sprung into an attack. He lept to where we stood, slashing my arm with it's claws as it tried to get Shadow, and lept back.

Everything happened so quick after that. Shadow leapt away from me growling at the wolf menacingly. She lept in the air towards it and mid-jump she morphed into a jet-black wolf.

(end of chapter 32)


	33. Sleeping

**Chapter 33**

 **Sleeping**

 **The last time I remember making a conscious decision, Two had attacked Nova. Ever since that moment, I've been acting on pure instinct.**

 **I pounced into attack, morphing into a wolf form. I didn't give a thought to Nova who was standing, frozen, behind me.**

 **Growling, I chased him back further into the forest. He soon gave up and ran away.**

 **I stood there for a moment, making sure he wouldn't come back. And then, the confusion struck. I didn't understand what I was doing so low to the ground. Why had Two given up so easily? What was that growling noise coming from?**

 **And then I realized, it was coming from me. I yelped in surprise when I looked down at myself. I had transformed into a black wolf. My yelp seemed to wake Nova out of his trance.**

" **Shadow? I- is that you?" he asked me unsure.**

' _ **Y- yes, I think.'**_ **I thought, unable to speak because of my current form.**

' _ **Soooo cool!**_ ' **he thought at the same time he asked; "Can you, umm, turn back?"**

' _ **I- I'll try…'**_ **I thought, uncertain.**

 **This also came instinctively, transforming back. Soon I was standing on two legs, still shaking. I could tell Nova was trying not to think about Two, I was glad about that.**

 **I felt like I was about to pass out, morphing probably drained my energy. Nova, either sensing my weakness or trying to take advantage of it, came over and wrapped his arms around me, keeping me up.**

 **I suddenly felt something warm and wet run down my back and gasped. Pulling his arm where I could see it, gasping again.**

" **Y- your arm!" I stuttered as I looked at the shredded up skin. I felt extremely sick, but I couldn't give into that right then.**

" **I'm fine, really." he said. I could tell by what he was thinking that he really wasn't okay. I knew we needed to get back to camp before Two came back, but I was too weak to fly. Luckily, Star chose that exact moment to wake up from her slumber.**

' _ **Nova! Shadow! Are you guys okay?'**_ **Star thought franticly.**

' _ **Nova's got his arm cut up, and I'm too weak to fly him back.'**_ **I explained, trying my best not to pass out at the smell and Nova's blood.**

 **The next few moments me and Nova listened to Star's thoughts, unthinking.**

 **Star had told the others of our situation and they were all coming to get us. Since no one else knew where we were Iggy and Nudge were carrying Star while the others followed behind. Once they got here, much to my embarrassment,. Iggy and Gazzy were going to carry me back and Nudge will take Star. (Star was so light nowadays, that I was sure even Ange could carry her) By the time they had arrived I had been asleep for over 30 minutes and showed no signs of waking any time soon.**

 **I didn't know what time it was when I awoke. The others must have brought me back because I was on the cliff in one of the sleeping bags. I looked over at the sleeping forms of the rest of the flock, unseeing, but I could hear the snoring. I looked over at Nova who was sitting right next to me. He smiled when he saw I was awake.**

" **Morn, Shadow." he said scooting in closer, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. Too tired to fight back, I leaned into his side and put my head on his shoulder.**

" **It's morning already? How long was I out?" I asked surprised.**

" **Actually, you slept all day yesterday. You slept for almost 48 hours. Just 3 more hours and you would've."**

" **What?" I cried out.**

" **Yeah, you've scared us all half to death with worry." he said, and then he smiled, thinking to himself, forgetting that I could hear it. '** _ **She morphed because she wanted to protect me, couldn't stand to see me get hurt.'**_

" **I wouldn't be able to stand seeing anyone get hurt. Don't let it go to your head." I scoffed.**

" **To late." he replied with a smirk. "So, do you know what happened? We asked the rest of the flock, but they said it's never happened before." he asked, returning to a more serious topic.**

" **Umm, no. I was hoping that you or Star had the answer actually."**

" **Star and me know as much as you apparently do."**

" **Well, I do know that I was raised be evil scientist, and I am apparently a chosen thingy."**

" **True. So, you turn into a wolf."**

" **I guess so." I sighed, still a little tired.**

' _ **Oh, she's awake!'**_ **Star thought suddenly, "Morning guys. Shadow, you must be hungry! I'll go get you some food."**

" **Okay," (yawn) "you go do that." I replied.**

' _ **She looks so cute when she's exhausted.'**_ **Nova thought suddenly.**

" **Will you stop that!"**

" **What's that yelling about?" I heard Iggy ask from somewhere behind me.**

" **Nova was thinking again." I explained, knowing he would get it.**

" **That's never a good thing." he sighed, a little smile playing on his lips.**

' _ **Son of a-**_ ' **Nova started thinking.**

" **Okay, okay! What did I say about keeping your thought clean!" I interrupted.**

" **Oh," (yawn) "shadow," (yawn again) "you're awake." Nudge said, waking up from her slumber.**

" **Awake, and starving. Where can I get a hamburger in this joint?" I said laughing as Nudge yawn, again.**

' _ **I can get a hamburger, but it won't taste like one…'**_ **Star thought to me.**

' _ **It will if that's what my taste buds want.'**_ **I countered.**

 **Nova laughed at my enormous appetite, getting up to go grab something from his bag.**

" **Here." he said tossing me a chocolate bar, "Something to hold you down till Star gets back."**

" **You had chocolate this whole time!" Nudge squealed, waking Gazzy and Total. "Why didn't you share?"**

" **Because, everything you eat probably tastes like chocolate anyways. What's the difference if I give you the real thing?"**

 **Nova and Nudge kept bickering, and Total and Gazzy went off to this cave thingy that Star had shown us that had a bathroom in it, minus the shower and sink. Gazzy was thrilled about that part. Star was still looking for food. (it's sometimes hard to find, it comes at random)**

 **Me and Iggy decided that instead of listening to Nova and Nudge's childish fighting, we should go for a walk.**

" **Soo, you can turn into a wolf. Didn't see that one coming. What are you now, some kind of eraser?" Iggy asked, trying to lighten the mood.**

" **Har, har." I faked laughed, but the truth was, I was worried that I** _ **was**_ **some kind of eraser. Nova and Star didn't even know that, it was becoming the kind of fear that you keep locked inside and don't tell anyone.**

" **Do you wanna tell me about this Two guy?" he asked, stopping to stare into my eyes.**

" **What has Nova and Star told you?"**

" **Not much, just his name and that he attacked you.**

" **He's Ari's twin."**

" **What?" he asked, obviously startled.**

" **He was taken at birth and the people that took him killed his mother. Jeb doesn't even know he exists."**

' _ **What? Who took him?'**_ **Star asked suddenly.**

' _ **Why?'**_ **I think back, but I already knew. Two had been taken by the darkness.**

" **Does Ari know?" Iggy asked, not noticing my pause.**

" **No." I reply.**

" **Why does he want to kill you so bad?"**

" **Thats where it gets complicated… The people who took him where apparently servants of the darkness thingy. He was raised by these things called Darkwolves. His whole life he was taught to hate Ari and want to kill him to get revenge for having everything he ever wanted. The darkwolves convinced him that in order to do that, he needs to kill me." I said quickly, trying to get this over with.**

 **Igg was silent for a few moments, trying to take it in. he shook his head slowly, trying to clear it. "What are darkwolves?"**

" **I don't know exactly, I think there like the evil form of things called wolfbloods. It's complicated."**

' _ **Wait, Two was taken by the darkness to try to kill you! Why didn't you say something earlier?'**_ **Star exclaimed.**

' _ **I didn't know it was such a big deal!'**_ **I thought back.**

" **Why did you name him Two?" Iggy asked suddenly.**

 **Smiling I responded, "Because he is second to Ari, boy does that get him mad."**

" **So, instead of trying to get away from the thing that wants to kill you, you provoke it? Where's the logic in that?" he asked surprised.**

" **Since when do you worry about logic?"**

" **Since when do you go looking for fights?" he returned.**

" **Touche."**

" **No seriously though."**

" **He gets on my nerves. I want to punch that smug smile off his face."**

 **Iggy stared at me as if I had just said that I saw a pig flying. (which in our messed up life, it's entirely possible)**

' _ **Wow, the only person that I know of that has ever gotten on your nerves is Nova, and that didn't last long.'**_ **Star thought, surprised.**

' _ **Are you saying that Nova doesn't get on my nerves anymore, cause he does!'**_ **I thought back angrily.**

' _ **Only when he thinks about or does kiss you. Other than that, you don't even think about hurting him anymore. Even when you do, you hate the thought of him getting hurt. You haven't even confronted him about the other day by the lake yet!'**_

 **I blushed fiercely at that and tried to think of a comeback. '** _ **I've been known to forgive too quickly.'**_ **was all I came up with.**

 **Nova had stopped in his tracks, listening to our thought, not daring to even think.**

 **My stomach growled, ending the awkward silence. "Man, I'm starving, goodthing Star had just found food. Let's go back to camp." I laughed.**

 **I started to turn and head back but Igg grabbed my hand. He turned me around and kissed me. After a second he let go, "Shadow, please at least** _ **try**_ **to be careful. Don't go looking for Two or anything. Promise me you won't?"**

 **I looked into his eyes for a minute. He was scared that I would get hurt, actually scared was an understatement, he was horrified at the thought of anyone being able to harm me and he didn't want me to make it easier for them.**

 **Leaning in I kissed him again. After I had calmed him a little I whispered into his ear, "I promise."**

 **Smiling he lead the way back to camp, not letting go of my hand.**

 **(end of chapter 33)**


	34. Hamburger

Chapter 34

Hamburgers

I had taken longer than I thought it would to find food for Shadow. I guessed the stars just wanted Shadow to make that promise to Iggy. I found the food near camp after giving up and heading back. Hamburgers, of course.

"Star has food!" Gazzy screamed running over to me and grabbing a hamburger and soda.

"Welcome back Star." Nudge said flashing a smile at Nova, who's mouth was already full.

"Took you long enough." he managed to sat between bites.

"Food." I heard Shadow moan from behind me, ' _Oh wonderful glorious food!'_

Laughing I handed her a hamburger as she grabbed two more and a soda.

"I'll be back for seconds." she informed me as she and Igg walked and sat on a rock together.

I got through about half of my hamburger but gave up. I was already stuffed and it looked like Shadow was just getting started.

I threw the rest of my hamburger into the air and Total chased it, catching it between his jaws.

I sat there for a moment, sipping my soda. The flock was having a lot of fun, talking, playing, most of all teasing.

I was having so much fun watching them that I did not notice Nova was sitting next to me until he growled softly.

He was staring at Shadow and Iggy, every once and awhile Shadow would turn around and glare at him for thinking something inappropriate again.

Iggy, noticing Shadow's destraction, leaned down and kissed Shadow on the lips. He let go for a second to smirk at Nova before hugging her closer and doing it again.

' _Why I otta-'_ he started, getting up.

' _No you ottant._ ' Shadow thought suddenly, thinking of all the reasons he shouldn't. I have to admit, they were all really good.

After a while Shadow and Iggy went over to the lake, Nova had 'fallen asleep' after a walk with Shadow, (Shadow punched him, knocking him out) and was now asleep on the grass next to me.

Nudge, Gazzy, and Total also went to the lake after giving poor sleeping Nova a makeover.

' _I'm going for a fly. Need to stretch my wings'_ Shadow thought suddenly.

' _Umm, okay…'_ I thought back, unsure.

I felt her take off and leave the island and I stood up immediately. She had been having a hard time keeping Iggy's promise and I was pretty sure she had given up. I mentally kicked myself for not paying attention to Shadow's thoughts.

' _It's okay Star, stop freakin, seriously.'_ Shadow thought calmly, ' _I would have stayed on the island, I just saw something and went to check it out. Did you know that Nova has a phone? Yea, he hid it. Wonder why? Hey, Star, are you okay? You're exhausted.'_

' _She's starting to sound like Nudge.'_ I thought, once again forgetting she could hear.

' _Just trying to keep you awake. Be there in a sec.'_

I sighed again. I wasn't liking that Shadow and Nova knew when I needed sleep and stuff like that.

Shadow landed next to me without a noise. It was weird, our normal clutzy Shadow was was now as graceful as a ballerina.

We walked in silence back to the clearing, Shadow laughing every once and awhile at my thoughts. By the time we arrived Nova was sitting up yawning.

It was getting late outside and I was shivering with cold, even once I had gotten into my sleeping bag. Nova came over and pulled my onto his lap, rubbing the warmth back into my arms. The last thing I remember before falling asleep was Nova's snoring.

(end of chapter 34)


	35. Dreaming

Chapter 35

Dreaming

The only thing that made me realize that this was a dream was when I felt Star enter it. Now she was seeing everything I saw.

I've had this dream before, at the lab. It was the night after they had told me about Iggy and my mission to kill him. They had shown me pictures so I knew what he looked like.

In the dream, I was chasing Iggy through a maze and I take a wrong turn and end up facing three windows. The first window shows me and Shadow happily kissing. The second one shows me standing next to a girl I didn't recognize at the time, holding her hand looking at the sunset. The final window showed me killing Iggy and Shadow curled in the corner, hiding from me. The dream always ended when I realized the last window was actually a mirror. My creatures always found me screaming in my cage after that dream, like Shadow found me right now, on the island.

"Nova! Nova, wake up, it's a dream wake up!" she exclaimed shaking my shoulders.

"I'm awake, I'm awake!" I cried.

"I know, I just wanted to shake and yell at you." she said, grinning. "Must have been some bad dream, you've been screamin' for over 20 minutes."

"Ahh, yea."

' _That dream was… strange.'_ Stat thought.

"What do you mean by strange?" Shadow asked.

"I'd rather not think about it." I replied.

"Oh, did the sleepyhead finally decide to wake up?" Nudge asked sarcastically.

"Can we get some lunch now? Or is Nova gunna have another mental breakdown?" Gazzy moaned.

"I did not have a mental breakdown! Did I?"

"Mhm." Shadow conided.

"Yep." Nudge said.

"It was a breakdown worthy of Total." Iggy smirked.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Total growled.

' _We need to go on another run, if you're up to it. More training.'_

' _Iggy won't like it.'_ Shadow thought.

' _Who cares what stupid Iggy thinks?'_ I thought back.

"Shut up Nova." she spat at me, "Star, why don't you and Nova go by yourselves this time."

"Uh, ok? I guess…" Star said slowly, "Come on Nova."

"I'm not going unless Shadow goes." I said stubbornly.

"Goes where?" Iggy asked.

"Another run. Star wants to train." Shadow explained.

"Heck no. did you already forget what happened last time?"

"I did not forget. That's why I want to go back so early, so we can be prepared for any threat. If Shadow's right about Knight, which I'm pretty sure she is, than he can come up onto the island. It does not repel him." Star said quickly.

"You wouldn't want her to go about unprotected and unable to defend herself, would you?" I smirked.

"Okay, first of all, I can protect and defend myself. Second, isn't it _my_ choice wether I go or not?" Shadow burst.

I stuck my tongue out at Iggy and he glared back at me.

' _You two are like little children fighting over a toy.'_ Star thought skeptically.

"I'm going for a fly. I'll either stay on the island, or join Star and Nova later. It's my choice." she said to Iggy before taking off.

' _Come on Nova, let's go.'_ Star thought as she started to walk towards the edge of the cliff. Sighing, I followed her.

' _What's that?'_ I heard Shadow think to herself, ' _Guys, I see something right of the edge of the cliff. I think it's circling it. I'm going down.'_

' _Shadow, no.'_ Star thought franticly.

' _To late.'_

"Nova, go down after her. Now!" she screamed at me.

Me and Shadow both landed at the same time. Me with a clumsy thud of a newby, her with gracefulness that was completely uncharacteristic.

' _Shush.'_ Shadow mentally shushed me.

' _I'm thinking, not speaking.'_ I argued

' _And I'm trying to concentrate, so shush.'_

' _I can't stop myself from thinking!'_

' _Well think quietly!'_

' _Can both of you please_ try _and concentrate. you're scaring me so much I think that I will jump of the cliff if the leaves rustle!' Star scolded._

' _One sec.'_ Shadow said, giving a small grin. She knocked me off of my feet with a sudden sweep of her leg. When I was able to get back up Shadow was gone, replaced with a black wolf.

Now that I was closer to the wolf, I noticed that she wasn't only black. Her jet-black fur had random neon blue hairs in it. Just hear and there, it had a beautiful effect. It was like a stars on a moonless night in the country.

' _You should never let down your game Nova.'_ Shadow scolded mockingly.

"You shouldn't attack your teammate." I growled back, rubbing my side.

Shadow sniffed the air and started walking to the south. ' _Two.'_ was the only thing she thought before instinct took hold.

' _Shadow, you promised Iggy you wouldn't go after him!'_ Star thought, trying to get past the wall Shadow's instincts were creating.

Shadow broke suddenly broke into a run, chasing her prey.

(end of chapter 35)


	36. New Eyes

**Chapter 36**

 **New Eyes**

 **I knew I was scaring Star and Nova, and that I was breaking my promise to Igg, but those thoughts were shoved back in my head as I caught Two's sent in the air.**

 **I ran through the forest with surprising speed. I sensed that Nova was following me so I didn't turn to get him. I slowed as I neared Two, I didn't want him to notice I was there so I moved as stealthily as possible, that turned out to be another thing that now was easy for me.**

 **I heard a twig snap behind me and I turned and growled at Nova, warning him to be quiet.**

 **Two was in his human for, staring up at the cliffs. Every inch of his skin that I could see was bruised. His hands and feet were scraped up, so I guessed that he had already tried climbing the cliff, but I couldn't figure out where the bruises had come from.**

' _ **Shadow, come back or I'll tell Iggy.'**_ **Star thought stubbornly.**

' _ **Star, she is pass reasoning. She is acting on pure instinct now. You know that.'**_ **Nova responded.**

 **I was listening, but not thinking. I was paying attention to Two. He had turned around and started to walk slowly along the cliff again. He stopped after about 20 feet and looked up again. A soft growl rose to my throat as I stalked him.**

 **He turned around slowly, clearly sensing someone was there, but not knowing who it was. Slowly but surely, I made my way into his view. The instant he could see me he started trembling and turned into a giant wolf.**

' _ **I'm getting Iggy and the others, there's no way you guys can stand up to that thing alone.'**_ **Star thought franticly.**

' _ **Okay, fine. But it was all you not me.'**_ **Nova thought back to her.**

 **I felt Star head to the others and started to get worried, '** _ **He'll hurt Iggy.'**_ **was all I could thing before I turned around and started running the other way.**

 **Nova had taken off, and I could run faster than Two despite the size difference. So I was soon far from him. I suddenly felt like something was ripping through my back and I looked back to see what it was. I yelped in surprise when I saw two wings identical to the ones I had as a human. Black with random neon blue feathers.**

 **Acting on instinct again, I took off into the air and flew back to the cliff. Once I had landed I morphed back to my human form and collapsed to the ground immediately.**

" **Shadow! Shadow are you ok?" Gazzy screamed when he saw me land.**

" **Iggy! We found her!" Nudge yelled.**

" **I- I'm fine." I choked out, "I- it's not a- as bad as l- last time."**

 **I tried to get up, but my limbs wouldn't function.**

' _ **Don't try to get up, I'll be there in a sec. Nova decided to follow Two in the air.'**_ **Star thought to me.**

" **Shadow! What happened?" Iggy asked as he ran over to me, pulling me into his arms.**

" **N- nothin' much. J- just morphed i-into a wo- wolf. It t- takes a lot o- out of me." I struggled to get out.**

" **Why did you turn into a wolf?" he asked, unconvinced.**

" **Just wanted to see if I could do it again." I lied.**

" **That's not the only reason."**

" **What makes you think that?"**

" **Star told me and Gazzy that you were following Two." Nudge interrupted.**

 **Iggy turned and glared at me, "You promised."**

 **He was trying to act mad, but I could see the hurt in his eyes. I started to tear up, not knowing what to do. I didb't know what I was doing when I followed him. I wished so desperately that he could read my mind instead of Nova.**

 **I hadn't realized that I was crying until Iggy pulled my into his arms. "Why? why did you break your promise Shadow?"**

 **I sobbed into his shirt, not knowing what to say. Star walked over right then. She put her hand on Iggy's shoulder. "Iggy, Shadow did not mean to break her promise. She was acting on instinct. If she had not seen Two and gone after him, we would not know that he was trying to find a way onto Galaxy Cliff."**

" **She was acting on instinct?" Iggy repeated.**

" **Yes, hasn't she been a wolf before?"**

" **N- no, this i- is a fi- first, well s- second." I stuttered.**

" **So, that was the first time you had ever turned into a wolf and you weren't even thinking about it that much? You were just cool with it?" Star asked.**

" **I- I was asleep mo- most of the t- time." I pointed out.**

" **I guess if you had done this before you wouldn't be so exhausted every time you did it… But still, you're just cool with the fact that you turn into a wolf?"**

" **We're kinda used to things like that Star, we were raised in labs." Gazzy explained.**

" **I- I was sup- surprised when my w- wolf form sp- sprouted w- wings. Th- thought, I guess I- I sh- shouldn't h- have bee- been." I said, struggling more as I went on.**

" **So, what I'm getting is you didn't mean to break your promise?" Iggy asked me.**

" **I- I d- didn't" I confirmed. "I- I'm so sorry" (yawn) "that I- I did th- though."**

' _ **Shadow, you should get some sleep.'**_ **Nova thought to me as he flew above Two.**

' _ **I'm not that tired.'**_ **I thought back stubbornly.**

" **I agree with Nova, Shadow. You really should get some shut eye." Star said out loud, probably so Igg and the others would hear it and help with her argument.**

 **I knew Nudge was saying something about how sleep is important, but I wasn't listening. I had curled up closer to Iggy and was drifting into a dreamless sleep…**

 **I could tell it was around 10:00 at night, though I didn't know how. I was still in Iggy's arms, but somehow we had gotten to the clearing. I slipped out of his arms, trying not to wake him, and stood up.**

 **The whole flock was asleep, they looked like they would be out for awhile. I picked my way through they're body's, working my way to the lake. A few day's ago I probably would have ended up on my face with the flock awake trying to do this. But for some reason I was able to get through quickly and quietly without even stumbling.**

 **I laid down on the beach and looked up at the sky. It would be a full moon tomorrow, I could feel it even though the moon wasn't visible where I layed.**

 **There was a lot of new knowledge that had entered my head the moment I turned into a wolf. So many things had changed in that moment. Like how I was suddenly graceful and know what time it was and what phase the moon was in. Like how I knew where everyone in the flock was by just sniffing the air. Like how I could now hear the flock even though I was on the other side of the island. Like how I now wanted to hunt down Two with every ounce of my body. He was now my prey and I couldn't stop hunting him until he was caught.**

 **I also had a strange and sudden craving for meat. The hamburgers the other day tasted of nothing except different types of meat. Even my soda tasted like meat. I had a strange desire to go hunting too. To catch my meals instead of finding them on the island. That was the part that scared me. I hated hurting anything. Even after I punch Nova, or take out an eraser I would feel bad about it afterwards. That's why I could never be the leader of the flock, I don't have enough guts to hurt anything. I also am known for forgiving to easily… I'm not even mad a Nova anymore, though I know I should be.**

 **I began to feel restless as I woke up more and more. I began to remember what Star had said about being weak because it was one of my first times. I guessed that if I practiced enough it wouldn't be as hard on me and Igg and the others wouldn't have to worry as much.**

 **I stood up slowly and walked over to the tree's. Giving a sigh I turned into a wolf and then turned back.**

 **I was instantly more tired, but I could already tell I was improving. I kept doing that again and again until I felt like I would pass out if I tried again.**

 **I hadn't realized how long I'd been doing that until I turned around and noticed the sun was rising. Shaking out my wings I took off into the air to get a better view.**

 **It was absolutely stunning. The sky turned so many different colors. I was so hypnotized by it's beauty that I didn't notice when Nova flew up to me. I didn't even notice that he was awake.**

' _ **Wow.'**_ **he thought suddenly, looking at the sunrise, making me fall a few feet in surprise.**

 **I looked over at him and realized that he wasn't looking at the sunrise, he was looking at me. Well my wings that is.**

' _ **Your wings look soo cool in this lighting, it's like they're sparkling.'**_ **he thought, stunned. Then he looked into my eyes and smiled, that he froze, even more stunned. '** _ **Sh- Shadow, what were you looking at? Before I came?**_ ''

 **I hovered there for a moment, trying to figure out what he meant. Sensing my hesitation he grabbed my hand and brought my to the ground. '** _ **Don't want you to fall and get yourself hurt once you get what I'm saying…'**_ **he explained, '** _ **Shadow, you were looking at the sunrise right then, weren't you?'**_

" **Yes, why?"**

" **Think, Shadow. I know you can get this, it's obvious." he fumed.**

" **I don't know what yo-" I said stopping abruptly, gasping. "I- I** _ **saw**_ **the sunrise, I** _ **saw**_ **it!** " **I choked in sudden realization.**

' _ **Took her long enough'**_ **Nova thought, but I wasn't paying attention. I was spinning around, staring at my surroundings in wide-eyed amazement.**

" **H- how?" I asked no one.**

" **Nova, Shadow! You over there?" Total called.**

" **Y- yes." I answered absently.**

" **What's wrong Shadow? You look like you've seen a ghost." he asked yawning.**

" **Somethin' like that." I muttered, not paying much attention.**

" **Well, Star says she has breakfast ready… I don't know why she sent me instead of just using the mind thingy though, do you?"**

" **I - I wasn't paying attention to her thoughts, sorry."**

" **S'okay, you sure you're alright, you look like you might pass out at any second…"**

" **Total, I- you know what, I better not jinx it… tell you later." I said, starting to head back in the direction of camp.**

' _ **You alright Shadow, you haven't been thinking for awhile.'**_ **Nova asked as he took my hand to steady me.**

' _ **Just a little stunned, that's all… I've been able to see since the first moment I turned into a wolf and didn't notice.''**_ **I thought in disbelief.**

' _ **In your defence you've been asleep most of the time, and you have the fact that you can turn into a wolf to deal with.'**_ **Nova thought defensively.**

' _ **What, you can**_ **see** _ **.'**_ **Star thought in surprise.**

' _ **Yes, I**_ **think.** ' **I replied, '** _ **Don't tell the others though, I wanna do it.'**_

' _ **You wanna admit your stupidity?'**_ **Star asked.**

' _ **No, I wanna tell them… Oh whatever.'**_

 **We arrived at camp right as Star handed Iggy his bowl of cereal and my heart sunk. '** _ **What is Igg goin' to feel about this. It might hurt his feelings…'**_ **I thought franticly.**

' _ **Who cares what Iggy thinks? If it hurts his feelings and he ends up hating Shadow, I get her.'**_ **Nova thought angrily. Once again forgetting that I could hear him.**

 **I turned and punched him in the gut, and, much to my surprise and displeasure, he shot back a good 20 feet at the impact.**

" **Nova!" I screamed, running to him. "Are you alright?"**

" **Yea, I think. Man Shadow, you sure pack a punch." he groaned, rubbing his stomach**

" **Sorry." I apologized as the others ran up. I wondered why they took so long to get here, they were closer to him.**

" **How'd ya do that?" Gazzy asked excitedly, "You sent him flying and I bet you weren't even trying! Hey, I'm a poet and didn't even know it!"**

" **I- I don't know. Sorry again Nova." I replied.**

" **How'd you go so fast?" Nudge asked me enviously, "You where just a blur as you ran over here."**

" **I was?"**

" **You did not notice?" Star asked.**

" **Nope, guess not."**

" **Well, she probable wouldn't have gotten me so far if I hadn't let her." Nova lied, trying despratly to keep his pride up.**

" **Sure newborn." I laughed, "Actually, thats not the only thing new…"**

" **Are you talking about your freakish gracfullness?" Total asked.**

" **Umm, no, but thanks for that. I was talking about the fact that I can now…" I started, looking at Iggy nervously.**

" **You can now what?" he said slowly.**

" **I can't believe how I didn't notice it until Nova pointed it out. It was incredibly stupid of me."**

" **Nova pointed what out?" he cautioned.**

" **Shadow can see." Star blurted, not able to contain herself. "She was coming over here to tell you, until she got distracted of course."**

 **I looked at Iggy to see if he was hurt at all. Much to my surprise he was grinning from ear to ear. "Is that true?"**

" **Y- yes. Apparently I've been able to see since I first turned into a wolf, but haven't noticed… Oops." I flushed.**

" **Shadow thats great!" he exclaimed, pulling me into a bear hug.**

 **I pushed him back and looked into his eyes, "You're not upset?"**

" **Of course not! Why would I be upset?"**

" **No reason, I guess." I said deciding not to push my luck.**

" **I think this is a cause for celebration." Nova said, walking over to his pack and pulling out a candy bar for each of us.**

" **You had more chocolate?" Nudge screeched running over and grabbing hers.**

" **Of course, I have some hidden all over the place. I would have kept them in my bag, but I don't trust you." Nova laughed. He stopped laughing with a start and winced, "Shadow, I think you have permanently messed up my insides." he complained.**

" **Sorry." I muttered.**

" **You'll live." Star said.**

 **For the next few hours we played games and ate food. Me doing most of the eating. Gazzy timed how long it to me to run around the island and how long it took him to do it. It took him 30 minutes and 48 seconds and me 59 seconds.**

 **We also tried to see how strong I'd become. Gazzy kept finding random things for me to lift. He was trying to find something that I couldn't lift, but I lifted everything he threw at me with ease.**

 **We were all having the time of our lives until Iggy noticed something.**

 **Nova was gone.**

 **(end of chapter 36)**


	37. Gone

Chapter 37

Gone

"I did not even hear him go, or even think about going." I said frantically.

"He took a nap a while back." Shadow pointed out, "Maybe he rolled of a cliff."

"As much as I wish that were true, the clearing is too far away from the cliff." Iggy sighed.

"He could have been sleepwalking." Nudge suggested.

"He would have run into a tree and woken up." I said hurriedly, "Now can we please stop assuming he's dead? You're freaking me out."

"Sorry, Star." Shadow apologized. "Maybe he was kidnapped? Is that better?"

"I guess." I sighed.

"Maybe he ran away. Maybe this whole time he's been a traitor." Iggy accused.

"He wouldn't have been able to step foot on the island. Besides, we would have heard him think about it." I assured them.

"I don't know, he was created by evil scientists." Iggy persisted.

"So were you." I pointed out.

"Toche."

"I still think he was kidnapped, it's the only logical explanation." Shadow argued. "I'm going to fly around and see if I can spot him. Iggy you come with me and the rest of you stay with Star. Okay?"

"Okay." we all replied at once.

I watched Shadow shake out her wings and grab Iggy's hand as she took off. ' _Be careful.'_ I thought to her.

' _I will.'_ she assured me. ' _Watch them.'_

"What are we supposed to do, just sit here?" Gazzy complained.

"It's the only place where were safe." I explained.

"Apparently not." he muttered, marching over to his backpack to grab a snack.

Sighing, I turned to Nudge. "Do you want me to do your hair?" I asked.

"Sure!" she giggled.

I had been doing her hair multiple times a day since we've been on the island. I was getting pretty good at it.

I once asked Shadow if I could do her hair and she had yelled at me for hours on end for it. No one had tried since.

' _I see fresh tire tracks, we're going to check them out.'_ Shadow thought suddenly as she angled her way downwards.

' _Okay, be careful. Take off at the first sign of danger.'_ I replied hastily.

Once I was finished with Nudges hair, which looked amazing if I do say so myself, I got up and started to walk around the perimeter of the cliff, looking for anything that might show where Nova was.

' _What if he's in the bathroom?_ ' Shadow mused, ' _Wanna go check?'_

' _Already had Gazzy check, thanks for that.'_ I sighed.

I sensed that Iggy and Shadow were following the tracks. Luckily they were doing it slowly and cautiously. This whole thing had us so nervous we jumped out of our shoes at the slightest noises.

Shadow and Iggy kept searching until night fall, I told them to come back then because the darkness would probably attack Iggy now that it was dark.

Once they had returned we all went into the clearing. Gazzy made a campfire out of I don't want to know what and we all climbed into our sleeping bags around it.

' _What if he's hurt? What if Two got him? Or the darkness? Or even worse, the whitecoats?'_ Shadow worried.

' _He's probably fine.'_ I comforted. ' _Knowing him, he's probably taking a loooong nap in the tree's or something.'_

' _I hope you're right._ ' she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

The rest of the flock was quick to follow. I planned to stay awake in case Nova came back, but as I listened to their oddly soothing snoring, and felt the fire's warmth on my skin, I followed them into dreamland.

(end of chapter 37)


	38. Easy

Chapter 38

Easy

I felt completely disoriented as I woke up from my dream. ' _Maybe I hadn't woken up. Maybe this strange blackness I'm floating in is part of my dream._ ' I thought lazily, even though I already knew the answer. I was awake, but I had no idea where I was.

I was taken by surprise when I heard a voice in my head. It wasn't Star's or Shadow's, it was a completely new voice, one I've never heard before. No, that's not true, I heard it once. In my dream with the mirrors and the window.

' _Hello Nova, I trust you have slept well?'_ the voice asked.

' _I- I don't know…'_ I responded, ' _Who- who are you.?'_

' _That is not of importance.'_ it responded smoothly.

' _What do you want?'_ I demanded.

' _I brought you here to help with you little,_ problem'

' _Problem?'_

' _Surely you know what I'm talking about.'_

' _Where am I?'_

' _You're in a place between sleep and awakeness. The only place where your thoughts are truly your own.'_

' _Apparently not.'_ I growled.

' _I brought you here to help you with your,_ Shadow _problem.'_ it explained.

I froze, not know what to do.

' _You do want to have her don't you?'_ it challenged.

I didn't want to answer, but I really did. No matter what the costs were.

' _Good.'_

' _What- what do I need to do?'_

' _You see the thing is, you already know. There's only one way to get what you want. It would be easy, and yet you hesitate. Why?'_

I instantly knew what he was talking about and my dream ran threw my head at the speed of light.

' _Ahh, I see. Dreams do have that effect on people… but we can fix that. All you need to do is let go of your fears, and you can have Shadow.'_

I wanted to give in and have Shadow for myself, but every time I came close to giving in, every time I looked at Iggy, I remembered the mirror in my dream.

Suddenly something Shadow had once said popped into my head. When she was going for a walk with Iggy, her and Star had had an argument. Shadow had pointed out that she was know to forgive easily. ' _She'll forgive you. She does not hold the capability not to. She is incapable of hate. I have seen it in her heart. All you need to do to have her is to end Iggy. easy as that. The boy can't even put up a fight against your superiority.'_

' _He won't even know what hit him.'_ was the last thing I thought before I fell back to sleep…

(end of chapter 38)


	39. Fire

**Chapter 39**

 **Fire**

 **I had woken up about an hour ago by a sudden cold. The others were still sleeping away, but the fire was out. I had endured the cold for a while, unwilling to get up and fix the fire, but I decided to get up and fix it.**

 **Walking as slowly as I could I collected some firewood and got out the matches. My fire probably wouldn't be as effective as Gazzy's had been, but it would have to do until the others got up.**

 **I sensed Star wake up but did not turn and look, keeping my concentration on the growing fire instead of thinking about our missing friend.**

' _ **Your up early.'**_ **she commented.**

' _ **So are you.'**_ **I replied simply.**

' _ **Thanks for fixing the fire, the others would have been grouchy if the woke up to the cold.'**_

' _ **Look's like their waking up now…'**_ **I sighed, standing up.**

" **Morning guys." Nudge said with false cheerfulness.**

" **Morn." I replied grumpily. I was already planning another scavenger hunt for Nova.**

" **My fire didn't go out!" Gazzy exclaimed.**

" **Umm, sure. Lets just say that." I lied.**

 **I packed up my sleeping bag as Nudge and Gazzy went off in the direction of our oddly out of place bathroom. Total headed to the lake and for some reason, I had a nagging suspicion that he was going to chase squirrels again.**

 **Sighing, I shook my wings out and turned around to let them warm by the fire. I was starving, but I didn't want to go out into the cold forest to find food at the moment. Besides, Igg would wake up soon.**

' _ **I could go look for food.'**_ **Star offered, '** _ **I didn't fly all day yesterday, and I don't have a whole day of flying to look forward to.'**_

 **I winced, remembering Star's wingless state. I was surprised to hear her talking so naturally about it, as if she never had wings in the first place. '** _ **Sure, knock yourself out.'**_ **I resigned as I became all to conscious about my aching wings.**

 **I heard Iggy's breathing pace change as he woke up to the cold. He had slept the furthest away from the fire. He groaned as he got up and stretched. "My wings are killing me."**

" **The joys of being avian-human." I laughed.**

" **How long have you been up?" he asked taking not that I was already changed and ready for the day with my sleeping bag packed. "Why didn't you wake me?"**

" **I've been up for a few hours. The others woke up about 10 minutes ago." I explained, "I didn't wake you because you look so darn peaceful when you're sleeping."**

 **He laughed at my reasoning and walked over to me, "You think it's worth it do go looking for Nova again?"**

 **I sighed at his obvious reluctance, "Why, you're too weak to go another day of flying, this is cake compared to what we usually do."**

" **Ha ha." he fake laughed. "No seriously though."**

" **Of course it's worth it." I sighed.**

 **He groaned at my response and shook his head, "Knowing him this is probably just another trick to get you way from the others."**

" **He could actually be hurt Igg."**

" **Sure, sure, and dogs fly."**

" **Glad we have reached and understanding." I smirked as he mentally kicked himself for forgetting that Total could fly.**

" **There was tons of food today, enough to feed an army, literally. I guess you guys could pack some so you don't starve." Star said, stepping into the clearing. "I did not want to go to the trouble of bringing it all here so I guess you'll have to follow me if you want to eat. It's not far."**

" **Thanks." I said as I hurried over to her, dragging Iggy with me. '** _ **I'm starving."**_

" **When are you not Shadow?" she asked in response to my thought.**

 **Star wasn't kidding when she said the walk wasn't far. She lead us to a smaller clearing about 10 feet from camp. In the center of this clearing was a huge rock, piled with food.**

 **Gazzy, Nudge, and Total were already there, stuffing their faces with food. I wondered quietly how long me and Iggy were sitting by the fire, and was surprised when Star didn't answer my thought.**

 **One second I was standing next to Iggy, a good 20 feet from the food. The next I'm at the table stuffing my face, with Iggy only 1 foot from where I left him.**

" **Slow down Shadow, where's the fire?" Nudge exclaimed as I stuffed my third sandwich down my throat.**

 **Ignoring her I reached for my next sandwich, but I frose, mid-reach.**

" **Shadow? Are you ok?" Iggy asked concerned.**

" **N- Nova." I breathed.**

' _ **Nova! Where are you? Are you ok?'**_ **Star thought** _ **very**_ **loudly.**

' _ **I'm okaym and I'm on my way over.'**_ **he thought back, but I could tell that he was thinking other things without us hearing… How odd.**

' _ **You scared us all half to death with worry, where have you been!'**_ **I thought franticly.**

' _ **You were worried about me?'**_ **he thought smugly.**

' _ **Of course I was worried, now where have you been!'**_ **I mentally screamed.**

' _ **Umm, I honestly don't know…'**_ **he thought carefully.**

" **Shadow, whats going on?" Iggy asked shaking my shoulders.**

" **N- Nova is back, I think." I replied.**

" **Where is he?" Nudge squiled.**

" **H- he's on his way."**

 **Iggy pulled me into his arms, it wasn't until that moment that I realized that I was shaking. I guess I was more startled by Nova's sudden appearance than I thought.**

 **After a moment of silence my stomach growled even thought I had already had enough food to feed the flock for a week. Iggy laughed and handed me a sandwich, which I ate down before his hand was even halfway towards the next one. My appetite hasn't changed much.**

 **(end of chapter 39)**


	40. Flowers

Chapter 40

Flowers

I was internally relieved that Nova was okay, but the fact that he was trying to hide something, and that he was actually able to do it, is scaring me. I mean he shouldn't even be able to hide his thoughts and yet he is hiding this secret from us. I know he knew at least somewhat where he has been, but he refuses to think about it.

He was flying back to the island, obviously taking his time. His mind was silent, but I bet everything I have that he was still thinking.

 _´Nova, can you please hurry it up just a little bit? I kinda want to see some physical proof that you're alright.´_ I thought annoyed.

´ _Sure, I guess...´_ he thought, not acting on it.

Sighing with anger I started pacing back and forth.

"Star, why don't we go on a walk around the lake, you know, instead of wearing a trench in the middle of camp…" Nudge suggested.

"You're probably right…" I sighed.

"I'll come with you." Gazzy declared, standing up abruptly, "I need to try and find some _things,_ and I think walking around is the best way."

"What _things_?" Shadow asked slowly.

"Oh, you know, things." Gazzy said, slowly backing away.

"Things that might prove useful in a bomb?"

"What, no. Who would assume such a thing."

"Just don't blow up the island." Shadow sighed.

"Okay!" Gazzy exclaimed running off.

Me and Nudge followed at a slower pace. Every once and awhile, Nudge would pick a random flower so we could use it in a hairdo we were planning.

'Here.' Nova thought as he landed on the side of the cliff.

"Nova's here." I growled as Nudge squealed in delight, running back to camp.

"Did you say Nova was here?" Gazzy asked from somewhere in the tree's.

"Ya." I sighed, following after Nudge.

When we got there Nova was sitting cross legged in the middle of the clearing. I looked at him for a second and decided that he was alright.

'There's something different about his eyes…' Shadow thought, blushing as Nova looked up at her and smirked.

"So you're not dead." Iggy said with more than a hint of disappointment in his voice.

Nova turned and glared at him. I, also, noticed a change in his eyes. It became more apparent when he looked at Iggy. his eyes were more black, it was almost made him look, what's the word, _deadly._

He looked away quickly and grinned in Gazzy's direction, "Well I soon will be if Gazzy doesn't stop playing with those bombs." he joked.

"Where've you been?" Shadow asked, trying to sound uninterested but her eyes sparked with curiosity.

"Like I said, no idea."

'Like we believe that." I mentally growled.

Nova ignored me and looked around, "Hey, I'm starving, is there anything I could eat around here?"

(end of chapter 40)


	41. Hungry

Chapter 41

Hungry

I was surprised when I realized that I was now able to think without Shadow and Star hearing. I was even more surprised by how easy it was to do. I could now choose what I wanted them to hear, and keep the rest to myself.

It sure came in handy when I caught myself thinking about _him_. I found myself hating him more and more as the days passed. He was so full of himself! He walked around like he was the boss of everything, dragging Shadow along with him. I will be doing Shadow a favor by getting rid of him, even if she does not agree in the beginning. I could always convince her, or even more amusing, kidnap her until she is brainwashed enough to agree with me. I laughed at the thought of actually being able to kidnap Shadow let alone brainwash her, she was too stubborn.

It had been a few weeks since I had 'gone missing', and things where on there way to getting back to normal. Well sort of normal. I mean we are still living on a cliff in the middle of nowhere. But at least here we have the freedom to have as many helpings as we please…

"Nova, do you have anymore chocolate?" Nudge asked as she walked over. Her and Nudges newest hairdo had been a huge hit. Nudge wanted to have the same one every day until they found a better one. She was thinking of selling her and Stars design when we got back, _if_ we got back.

"No." I lied quickly.

"You know, you're not very good at lying. I mean, I know you'r a year old and all, but you could do a little better than that." Nudge complained lightly.

"What I mean is I have no chocolate for you." I clarified as she pouted.

"Awe come on, just a little?" she begged.

"No."

"Pleeaasseee!"

"No."

"Please, please, PLEASE!" she squealed.

"Fine." I groaned in defeat. I got up grumbling to myself and walked over to my backpack. "Here." I growled, thrusting a chocolate bar at her. "But that's the last one."

"Yay!" she screamed jumping up and down, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

I dodged her as she attempted to hug me to death and walked of grumbling.

' _That was… nice.'_ Shadow thought reluctantly.

' _She wouldn't stop pestering me.'_ I thought groaning.

"Serves him right." I heard Star grumble from somewhere in the tree's.

Star had been mad at me ever since I had gotten back. Every time she looked at me she was glaring. I could tell she was thinking about me a lot, though she had mastered not letting us hear her thoughts. I could tell she didn't trust me one bit, not anymore.

"Nova? Earth to Nova!" Shadow said while waving her hands in front of my face.

"Oh, ah, sorry. Did you ask me something?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go for a fly, the others are busy."

I gaped at her for a second, totally surprised by her request.

"Never mind, I'll go by myself." she growled, turning around.

"Wait!" I cried, grabbing my hand, "I'll go!"

She sat there for a moment, she seemed to be weighing her pro's and con's. Finally she sighed in defeat, "Okay, let's go."  
We flew for awhile in silence. After a while Shadow circled down and landed in the forest, sitting cross legged on the grass.

I landed next to her on the uneven floor and ended up on my face. Apparently it wasn't as easy as Shadow made it look.

"You alright?" I asked as she put her head in her hands.

"Yea, just, just one sec." she breathed.

"Shadow?"

"One sec." she growled.

I sat there for a moment, staring at her. Finally she sighed and looked up, "Come on, why don't we head back."

"Why? What was that?"

"Nothing, okay. Lets just go." she lashed out, taking off into the air.

I sighed and took off after her. We flew straight back to the cliff and Shadow left into the tree's right when we got there. I gave up looking for her after a while and went back to camp.

' _I thought you guys went for a fly._ ' Star thought.

' _Yea, umm, Shadow decided to come back early… do you know why?'_ I asked.

' _Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to her thoughts… weren't you?'_

' _No. I was to distracted by her sudden-'_ I started to think, "Oh! I know why!" I said startled by my realization.

I walked over to Star, knowing Shadow wouldn't like it if we, umm, discussed this in our minds.

"What is it? You said Shadow was suddenly distracted?" Star asked.

"She was, umm, _hungry._ " I said carefully, but Star got the point. She nodded slowly and turned around to grab something.

It was an old leather journal that was _super_ thick. Like generations of people writing in it everyday and many more to come thick. It was as thick as a dictionary.

"What's that?" I asked.

"My jounal, actually, it's called the journal of the night. It's been passed down through my family for as long as I can remember. Whenever it runs out of pages, more just appear." she explained as she scribbled something down in it. She closed it with a snap and put it back in her bag.

I wanted to know what she wrote, but I decided not to ask.

"Hey, why don't we get some lunch? The rest of the flock have already had there's, but I wanted to wait for you guys."

"Umm, sure." I agreed, "Hey, do you know if Nudge snuck any of my chocolate?"

"No, she was over by the lake the whole time you were gone." Star confirmed.

I laughed and walked with her to the food clearing, that's where the food always appeared now. For lunch today was spaghetti, meatballs, and milk. Yumm, yumm, yumm.

(end of chapter 41)


	42. Steak

**Chapter 42**

 **Steak**

 **I was completely and without a doubt mad at myself. I didn't know how I would do it, how I would fight this urge to kill. One thing was for sure though, I wasn't going out into the forest again. Not until I had control over myself. And I was definitely not going anywhere near town.**

" **Shadow? Hey, are you alright?" Gazzy asked as he spotted me.**

" **Oh, hi Gazz, yea I'm fine. Just thinking." I responded.**

" **You sure?" he said, unsure.**

" **Yep, positive." I lied quickly.**

" **Okay… Do you wanna go fishing with me?"**

" **No thanks."**

" **We could catch some salamanders, there are loads of them."**

" **Did you mess with Nudges hair again?" I asked, seeing through his act.**

" **Maybe…"**

' _ **Chicken**_ ' **I thought as I laughed at his reluctance, "Okay, I'll catch a salamander or two."**

" **Really?"**

" **Yep, unless you wanna go blow something up?"**

" **Star confiscated my explosives after the last** _ **instant.**_ " **he sighed.**

" **Salamander catching it is." I laughed.**

 **We walked over to the lake and Gazzy jumped right in. I tried that once, but the water doesn't appear to be** _ **there**_ **for me, Nova, and Star. So I walked in after him and sat cross legged under the water.**

 **It felt the same as sitting on land. I miss being able to swim and stuff like that. Star was going onto the island tomorrow to ask the stars if there was some way I could feel the water. She personally hated getting wet and was 100% fine with this arrangement.**

 **I had passed going to the island again, and Star no longer trusted Nova enough to let him on, so she was going alone.**

 **At first I was going to go too, but I could see that she really wanted that time alone with the stars. So I told her I was going to pass and tried not to think about it so she wouldn't feel bad.**

 **Gazzy jumped into the water again, trying to sink to the bottom so he could grab a salamander.**

 **I pulled him the rest of the way down, as usual, and he caught one and swam back up.**

 **I followed him out once I realized he hadn't come back down to return it to it's home.**

" **Gazzy? What are you going to do with that salamander?" I cautioned.**

" **Do you wanna pull a prank on Nudge?" he asked exitedly.**

" **Isn't she already mad enough at you for messing with her hair?" I pointed out, fighting a smile.**

" **So? She couldn't get any madder, might as well take my chance now."**

" **Fine." I allowed. Unable to fight back the grin any longer I walked back into the water, grabbed another salamander, and came back. "What's your plan?"**

 **The prank was an overall success in my opinion. Even though she caught us halfway through it and chased us, well Gazzy, around the island for an hour. She was never able to catch me and was completly 100% annoyed about that.**

 **I ran and leaped into the air, landing perfectly on a tree branch 50 feet from the ground and called down to Nudge, "You done chasing Gazzy around, or do you wanna skip dinner?"**

" **Coming!" she called after she and Gazzy had tumbled to the ground because of her pounce. She ruffled Gazzy's hair and started to run back to camp.**

" **Thanks Shadow!" Gazz breathed as we followed after Nudge, "The others would have just let her chase me and skip dinner."**

" **I was your partner in crime." I pointed out, "I felt bad for letting you take all the punishment. It's a good thing we are genetically engineered, I don't think you would have been able to run long enough otherwise."**

 **He was laughing when we broke through the clearing. We crossed it and came into the next one, eager for food.**

 **Today, much to my delight, was steak. Lots and lots of steak. It also made me anxious though. I wasn't sure if I could control myself if I got to into it. I would probably end up attacking the entire flock.**

' _ **You won't, I believe in you.**_ ' **Star thought encouragingly.**

' _ **I know you do, but I don't'**_ **I sighed. '** _ **I think I'll pass.'**_

' _ **It won't help if you starve yourself.'**_ **she scolded.**

' _ **She has a point.'**_ **Nova agreed, probably trying to get on Star's good side.**

 **Star scowled and stomped over to the table.**

 **I laughed quietly and turned back towards the forest, '** _ **I'd rather starve than risk hurting the flock.'**_

 **I picked my way through the undergrowth, heading nowhere in particular.**

 **The cliff was always changing, always shifting. The only things that never changed were the lake, the island, the big clearing, now the little clearing, the landing platform thingy, and the bathroom cave. Other than that things changed frequently.**

 **Any normal person would have gotten lost, we even did the first few days, but we were good at directions. Now, I had the best direction of any on in the pack, oops, I mean flock. I was tied with them in the air but on the ground, well, that was a different story.**

 **I broke free and realized where I was, I guess my subconscious mind had been bringing me there the whole time. I was at the place where the flock normally took off. Sighing I sat down with my legs dangling over the edge of the cliff.**

 **I heard footsteps approach me and sighed. I could tell it was Iggy by the way he walked and smelled.**

" **Not hungry?" he asked, sitting beside me.**

" **To be honest," I sighed, "I am extremely hungry."**

" **Than why did you leave?" he said, confused.**

" **I- I didn't think I could…" I paused, trying to figure out a way to explain, "control myself. I didn't want to hurt the flock."**

" **We both know you wouldn't hurt them." he whispered into my ear after he had pulled me into a hug.**

" **I- I don't know anymore." I said, my voice breaking in the middle.**

" **Shhh, it's alright, you won't hurt them." he assured me. It wasn't until then that I realised the tears streaming down my face. A sob rose to my throat and I curled into his chest.**

 **I felt almost peaceful behind all of that sorrow, I knew everything would be okay as long as I had Iggy. Little did I know that that might not be so long.**

 **(end of chapter 42)**


	43. Food Fight

Chapter 43

Food Fight

I was surprised when Shadow and Nova came back, both faces tear streaked but now dry.

I instantly searched Shadow's mind to see what was wrong. I was relieved when I found out that no one was hurt or something like that, well, physically that is.

' _You do realize I can hear your thought, right?'_ Shadow pointed out causing me to blush furiously.

' _Her cheeks are as red as this tomato.'_ Nova thought, tossing a tomato into the air. Once he had caught it he threw it at Iggy and smirked.

Shadow saw it coming and pushed Iggy out of the way, she caught it and threw it back at Nova. It splattered in his face and all over us even though we were all several paces away.

All that went down in exactly a millisecond, but Gazzy realized what had happened and yelled, "FOOD FIGHT!" as he threw a plate of mashed potato's.

She glared at him and flung all of her food at him, plate and all.

Shadow weaved in and out, catching things that were meant for both her and Iggy, and throwing them at Nova.

It was Gazzy and Nova, me and Nudge, Iggy and Shadow. Total disapeared the moment Nova had thrown the potato.

Nudge was the first to surrender, I quickly followed. The battle with Gazzy and Nova, Shadow and Iggy lasted for about another hour, the food kept regenerating, but eventually Gazzy gave up, claiming he would perish from all of Shadow's tickling if he did not.

Now it was just between Shadow and Iggy, and Nova. It was starting to look more like a war than a food fight.

After a while of that nonsense Shadow nearly passed out on her feet with hunger and exhaustion.

Iggy and Nova were to preoccupied to notice, so I took her back to camp after she had gratefully eaten something. Though it wasn't her usual amount, I was glad it was something.

She was asleep before she was able to get in her sleeping bag, but I got her in it quick enough.

I made a fire after I felt how cold Shadow was. I nearly fell into the fire when I heard a loud crashing noise.

"Star? What was that?" Nudge asked as her Gazzy and Total ran into the clearing.

"I- I don't know, but I think I should find out." I said heading towards where the sound came from.

It wasn't far from the food clearing. I sighed as I came into view of the, well, it wasn't a food fight anymore, it was a full on fist fight.

"Nova! Iggy! Stop!" I screamed, running in between them. I could tell they were both determined to win, but Nova's definition of winning was Iggy's death.

"STAR WATCH OUT!" I heard Gazzy yell.

I turned around right in time to see a blinding white light of an attack that was meant to hit Iggy. It would never hit it's target.

(end of chapter 43)


	44. Change

Chapter 44

Change

My senses were totally numbed by rage. All I could think about was killing Iggy. I didn't notice Star standing there until it was too late…

"Star! Star are you okay? Star!" I screamed.

"Star please wake up!" I cried.

"Star, don't give up! Star please!" I begged.

"Star!" I sobbed.

(end of chapter 44)


	45. Hunting

**Chapter 45**

 **Hunting**

 **I couldn't believe Star was gone, none of us could.**

 **Nudge had been crying nonstop since the incident.**

 **Gazzy has been trying to act tough, but I keep finding him crying in the woods.**

 **Total is besides himself with grief.**

 **Iggy feels guilty and won't talk to anyone except me, he wont eat or drink on his own accord.**

 **I cried every time I was alone, when I was with the others, I just stared into the distance.**

 **Nova, oh Nova. He's devastated. He's a million times worse than Iggy. He's been sitting against the food table (which none of us go to anymore) unmoving. His sorrow is beyond tears, he just stares, doesn't move, just stares.**

 **It's been almost a week since she died, I'm starting to wonder if we'll ever be the same…**

 **I closed Star's journal and clutched it to my chest. I sat there for a moment, trying to talk me out of my latest decision.**

 **I'm not one to wanna sit around and do nothing, even if I am completely devastated. I deal with my sorrow in different ways, not sitting around.**

 **Getting up I put Star's journal back in my backpack. (Star's stuff has disappeared.) I walked over to Iggy and kissed his forehead, "I'm going for a fly. Please at least attempt to eat something while I'm away." I whispered into his ear.**

 **I walked to the edge of the cliff and jumped off. My wings weren't unfurled, but I wasn't worried about getting hurt. Even though we were over 100 feet off of the ground.**

 **I landed with a light thud and started towards the forest. If any of the flock did that they probably would land in a crumpled heap.**

 **I pushed that thought out of my head and continues on further into the forest. I stepped over rocks and easily wove my way through the tree's.**

 **I had eaten food, unlike Iggy and Nova, but for some reason food doesn't satisfy my hunger anymore. So I was going out into the forest, to hunt.**

 **I morphed into my wolf form and sniffed the air. I was able to smell two elk nearby and a few mountain lions a mile north.**

 **I growled lightly as the instincts took over again. I walked stealthily towards one of the elk. I had finally found something satisfying enough to quench my hunger...**

" **Hey Igg." I said, sitting next to him.**

 **I listened to his breathing for a moment while he didn't answer.**

" **You should really go for a fly, it would at least help clear your head."**

 **Silence again.**

" **You're probably all sore from sitting there so long."**

" **You smell like pine needles." he whispered, "You said you were going for a fly."**

" **We have been living in the forest, of course I smell like pine needles."**

" **Not the cliff pine needle Shadow, I can tell the difference. Why are you lying to me?"**

" **Just didn't want to worry you, that's all."**

" **What were you doing?"**

" **Nothing." I automatically said. I flinched and regretted it instantly. That would probably have the opposite effect of what I wanted.**

" **Shadow?"**

" **I-" I tried, but I couldn't tell him. I just couldn't.**

" **What were you doing Shadow?" he asked again, his voice tense.**

 **He listened to me this time, but it was my turn to be silent.**

" **Shadow?" he said his voice raising an octave. It was then when I realized why he was so anxious. He thought I had gone looking for Knight again.**

 **I knew I had to tell him, so he wouldn't freak. But saying is easier than doing.**

" **Do you really want to know what I've been doing?"**

" **Yes." he responded instantly.**

" **I- I was hunting." I whispered hoarsely.**

 **There was a second of silence and I listened for his response intently, not daring to look up.**

" **Is that all." he asked slowly.**

" **Yes." I cautioned.**

 **I felt his arms wrap around me and he put his face in my hair. "If that's what you need to do than it's okay.**

" **I killed an innocent creature Igg." I whispered. We both cringed at the word '** _ **killed'**_ **and it took him a minute to respond.**

" **So do lions, and humans actually. If that's what you need to do to survive then it's okay." he comforted.**

" **Says the one who's starving himself to death." I muttered.**

" **You know, I am a little hungry." he allowed. I could tell he was just trying to find a way to make me feel better about myself, but I was glad he was even talking, so I didn't push it. If this was the only way to get him to forgive himself, then I was all for it.**

" **Okay then, let's go get you some food."**

 **After Iggy ate the whole flock went to sleep. Except Nova. He never slept with the rest of us anymore. Like I said before, he never moves.**

 **Since I was changing the routine anyway, I didn't get into bed immediately. Instead I walked over to the food clearing.**

 **I sat down next to Nova as soon as I got there.**

" **Nova." I started, "Eat something, please."**

 **He didn't respond he didn't move.**

 **I felt how useless going on would be so I just put my head on his shoulder and closed my heavy eyelids.**

 **(end of chapter 45)**


	46. Subchapter 4

**Chapter 46**

 **Subchapter 4**

 **My plan had worked perfectly. Star, the leader of the Chosens, was now dead. Nova was now unable to use any of his ability's because he has killed one of his teammates. The other one, Shadow I think, could never fight off my entire army on her own. Soon this entire world will be under my control and I will be able to move onto the next one. The stars will be able to do nothing about it.**

 **Nova was easy to control. His desire to have Shadow makes him weak. He would do anything to get her… Anything, that gives me an idea. Why take over everything if the stars will eventually take it back? If the stars were gone, then nothing would stand in my way. I have the perfect way to do it...**

 **(End of subchapter 46)**


	47. Dazed

Chapter 47

Dazed

I felt a few hot tears fall onto my shoulder and I looked over to see Shadow resting her head on it.

I can't remember anything that happened recently, the last thing I remember is- no I can't think about that.

I slowly moved my numb and stiff arm and placed my hand on her head. I heard a little gasp come from her throat and she didn't move an inch.

"N- Nova?" she whispered.

I looked up at the sky and realized it was night. I quietly wondered what day it was, what time it was.

' _It's been a week,'_ she answered me silently, still not daring to move. ' _and it's around midnight._ '

I thought about that for a moment. Stroking her hair.

"You should get something to eat." she said suddenly, grabbing some food from somewhere behind us. "You'll die of starvation if you don't eat something soon."

I looked at the food, unwilling to eat it. But when I looked into Shadow's worried expression I gave up and picked a grape off of it's vine. I reluctantly put it in my mouth, chewed and swallowed.

I repeated this a few times, but I soon gave up and stopped. Shadow sighed but was glad that she had gotten me to eat something.

She stared at me for a few moments and then she disapeared.

I stared at the spot she was, wide eyed and jumped when a second later she was suddenly by my side.

"Drink." she comanded, holding out a glass of water.

I looked at it for a moment. I wasn't planning on drinking it, or eating for that matter, but I could see the worry and fear in Shadow's eye's and I could read her thoughts to see what had put them there.

She knew I was trying to starve myself. She was afraid to loose me. That thought made me smile, even if it was just a reaction to Star being-

I stopped that thought cold and grabbed the cup of water for something to distract me.

I slowly drank it. It probably took me about an hour to finish just that one glass.

"You should go to bed." I said as Shadow yawned.

She looked at me unwilling to leave me alone. But she caught my eye and nodded slowly. Disappearing within milliseconds.

Now that Shadow was gone I felt myself slipping into a daze again. I welcomed it eagerly.

(end of chapter 47)

 _ **Hey guy's! I hope you've liked C.B.T.S. (chosen by the star's) so far. I have been working on this non-stop for quite some time. well, I've stopped for eating and school and stuff like that, but what I mean is that I haven't been able to work on any other stories of mine so sorry about that. I just wanted to let you know that I'm looking for a Beta for this piece. so if you know a great beta or are one and would like to beta this story, tell me! please review and have a great day! See ya!**_


	48. Koala Bear

**Chapter 48**

 **Koala Bear**

 **It's been a few days since the night I was able to get Nova to do something. But since then, he's been out off it again.**

 **He's been so out of it I can feed him and get him to drink and he doesn't even notice. He's a wreck.**

 **I closed Star's journal and put it away. It was around noon, and this is when I always went hunting. This time Iggy was going with me.**

" **You comin Shadow?" he called from the edge of the cliff, his wings already out.**

" **Yea." I replied and was by his side in an instant. "Meet you on the ground." I said as I jumped off the cliff.**

 **I smiled to myself as Iggy gasped. He had never seen me do this before and had caught him by surprise.**

 **Iggy landed by me a few minutes later and pulled me into a hug. "You scared me half to death." he accused, "Next time give me a warning before you jump off a cliff."**

 **I laughed and ruffled his hair. Grabbing his hand we started to head out into the forest.**

 **Hunting was successful. I scared Iggy half to death when I pretended a mountain lion was eating me. He nearly killed me after he found out I was pretending, good thing I'm so fast…**

 **I finished up my newest entry and gave a sigh. I knew we didn't have much time left on the cliff. Ever since Star's death, the cliff itself has started dying. I had gone on the island to ask what was happening, and they told me it was because of Nova's presence. They said that if I wanted to stay at the cliff, Nova would have to go.**

 **I couldn't do that to him. He was part of the flock now whether I liked it or not. The flocked sticked to gether so he was coming with us weather** _ **he**_ **liked it or not.**

" **Nova," I whispered as I shook his shoulder softly. "Nova get up please."**

 **He didn't move an inch, his mind still silent. I gave up quickly and walked into the tree's.**

 **The forest atop the cliff now looked as if it were fall. There were red, orange, yellow and brown leaves covering the ground. The treetops where close to bare and the critters were starving to death.**

 **A few days ago me and the flock decided to evacuate all the animals we could. We've been spending the last few days flying up and down the cliff side carrying as many animals as we could.**

 **As I walked through the leaves the silence was uncanny. All the animals that were left here where silent. I knew this meant something big must be coming.**

 **My silent walking did not help the eeriness of the quiet woods. I wished that I wasn't so graceful so that I could make the leave crunch beneath my feet and end the silence.**

 **I jumped almost 50 feet into the air when an owl hooted. There was a baby koala bear on one of the tree's and after I landed I heard it make a little whimpering noise.**

 **I remembered bringing two adult koala bears and one baby one. That must have been this little girl's family.**

 **I walked over to the whimpering joey and pulled it into my arms. It clung to my shirt and put it's little head on my shoulder.**

 **I had a hard time fighting the urge to kill the animals we were saving the first two days, but after the third day I was pretty much pro at it. So I didn't even flinch when she licked my face as a thank you.**

 **I came into the clearing cradling the little creature. I wasn't surprised to see the flock asleep in their sleeping bags, it was to0 quiet on the cliff for them to possibly be awake.**

 **I sat on a rock by the fire and tried to sooth the joey's shaking. I found a little bottle with milk and started to feed it to the baby koala.**

 **While she drank the milk I tried to come up with a name that suited her. All I came up with were names like Brenda and Jesse, which weren't so bad, but they didn't seem right. Finally I decided on Aditi which means Universal.**

 **After Aditi finished her milk she fell asleep in my arms. Until now I didn't know that koala bears could snore, but Aditi did. It was a cute snore though.**

 **The flock loves Aditi. I have to keep reminding them that as soon as we find her family we would have to return her, but they won't listen.**

 **I have a feeling that they all have found Aditi's family but haven't reported it. Okay, more than a feeling. I smell her family all over them but don't say a word.** _ **I**_ **have even stumbled upon her family a few times while I was hunting and didn't say anything, and I don't help them with the search because I know it would be too easy to find them if I did.**

 **I closed the journal with a little laugh as Aditi pulled at my shirt. "You hungry little girl." I asked.**

 **She let out a little whine which meant i hoped meant yes and pulled out another bottle of milk.**

 **(end of chapter 48)**

 _ **Hey guys! I hope you have liked this chapter. If your wondering how Aditi came to be, ill tell you. I was sitting in englesh class and my teacher was in a different room. a teacher of a different class came in and chalenged us to put koala bears in our story, and poof, Adidti was born.**_

 _ **any who, I'm thinking of writing a fanfiction on twilight. I was thinking about what would have happened if bella went with jacob instead and desided to ask my readers if i should write a fanfiction about it. what do you think? plz comment your oppinion!**_


	49. Forgetting

_**Sorry I havnt updated in awhile, chrismas break has been crazy...**_

Chapter 49

Forgetting

I liked this state of mind. When I'm like this I can forget the pain. Forget what I did. Forget the monster I am. But unfortunately, I cannot stay like this forever, and the universe is too cruel to let me die. But I accept waking up as the punishment I deserve, in fact, I deserve more of a punishment than that.

Even so, I wasn't willing to give up this emptiness without a fight. I struggled with the oncoming reality, but I knew it was unavoidable.

I didn't know how long it had been since I had last thought. I found that thinking was actually unfamiliar to me. At least this was like riding a bike. I sort of wish it wasn't though, that I would forget how to think. Oh well, I can't dwell on the things I can't have.

' _Nova? Oh, Nova you're awake!'_ I heard Shadow exclaimed mentally. I was surprised she was relieved. I had a feeling like she should hate me for something, but I couldn't remember why.

' _Yea, I'm 'wake.'_ I responded as she spread the news to the others.

"Nova!" Nudge squealed, coming up from behind and jumping onto my back.

"Get off! I'm gunna fall over!" I cried, pushing her off.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited to see that you're awake!"

Gazzy walked over and sat down on a rock and looked down. I could tell he was mad at me for something, but what?

Shadow walked through the tree's carrying something small and furry. It took me a sec to realize it was a koala bear.

"This is Aditi." Shadow introduced, handing her to me.

Total was following Shadow slowly, "I was in the middle of a nap." he complained.

I felt like I was forgetting something important, but I couldn't figure out what.

' _You don't remember?'_ Shadow asked wearily.

' _No, why?'_ I cautioned.

Shadow sighed and took Aditi from me and sat me on the ground. She handed the joey to Gazzy and neeled down in front of me. She placed her hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eye's. "I don't know how I'm gunna break this too you, so I'm just gunna tell it to you strait. You have to promise me you will keep it calm though Nova., and please try not to go into your mourning stage again please. Promise?"

"Promise, I think…"

"No, no 'I think's' you have to promise."

"I promise."

"Good." she sighed, giving me a half smile. "Nova, Star. Is. Dead. You Killed. Her."

I stared at her for a minute, uncomprehending. Then it all came back to me. Everything. The place between land and sleep, the fight, the accident… I gasped in horror at what I had done.

' _It's okay Nova, breath!'_ Shadow thought franticly.

I took a deep breath as Shadow pulled me into a hug. We stayed like this for awhile. Me crying into her shoulder as she soothed me.

(chapter 49)

 _ **Please reveiw! I love getting reveiws, even bad ones!**_


	50. Sunrise Sunset

**Chapter 50**

 **Sunrise Sunset**

 **(pic coming soon)**

" **Era! Hey, Era!" I shouted.**

" **Hi, Shadow."**

" **Guess she's okay." I sighed.**

" **Yea, same old Era…" Nova laughed.**

" **Come on, let's get going."**

' _ **I still don't like this plan.**_ ' **I growled.**

' _ **Oh tuff up. You must be the only person in the flock who is not okay with stealing.**_ ' **Nova sighed.**

' _ **Be back in a sec.**_ '

 **It was fast. Of course it was fast though,** _ **I'm**_ **fast. It wasn't as bad as I thought. I still feel bad for stealing though.**

 **I finished up my latest entry and shot another glare at Nova, he just smirked.**

 **My attention was stolen by Nudge's nonstop coughing. I handed her a cup of cocoa, it was getting colder each day. In fact, I think I saw some snow awhile back.**

' _ **It's soon, I can feel it.**_ ' **I though shuddering, '** _ **This is like the calm before a big storm. All the animals are hiding even below the cliff. Not a single squirrel in sight.**_ ' **I complained.**

' _ **Well it's a good thing you aren't eating the animals anymore.**_ '

" **Ich, instant noodles. So, just ick." I moaned out loud.**

" **They used to be your favorite you know." Gazzy, unhelpfully put in.**

" **Yea, yea, yea. Just shut up and eat your cereal!" I growled. Nova started laughing hysterically and Nudge soon joined in, followed by Gazzy, Iggy, then Total.**

 **I picked up Aditi and stormed off towards the water.**

 **The main reason I hated this was because** _ **I**_ **was healing and getting better while the rest of the flock was sick in bed.**

' _ **Admit it, that's not the only reason.'**_ **Nova laughed.**

' _ **It's the main reason, but yes. I would much rather be hunting not eating**_ **instant noodles!** ' **I thought back with a disgusted look on my face.**

' _ **Guess that's one of the drawbacks of being part wolf.**_ ' **he laughed.**

' _ **Minor price to pay.**_ ' **I responded, not able to resist a smile.**

 **I loved being able to see again. I have watched the sunrise and sunset everyday since I realised I could see it. Even when I was puking every few minutes.**

' _ **Gross.**_ '

' _ **Get out of my brain if you don't want to hear things like that!**_ ' **I countered.**

' _ **I wish.**_ ' **he sighed.**

 **Aditi whimpered from in my arms, she was reaching up at my face like a newborn baby. I could tell she was hungry.**

" **Here." Nova said from right next to me as he handed me a bottle of milk.**

 **I gave it to Aditi and she started drinking it right up greatly.**

" **You don't have to be so hard on yourself you know."**

" **What?" I asked, confused.**

" **You feel like it's your responsibility to take care of the flock, but it's not. I know for a fact that they're capable of taking care of themselfs. Besides, you're only 16. It's not right to put the weight of the world on your shoulders."**

 **I stared at him for a minute, dumbfounded. Was it really that obvious, or was it just the fact that he could read my mind? "Why wouldn't I take care of the flock when they need taking care of? We're a family and that's what we do. Also, I didn't put the weight of the world on my shoulders, just the flock. Saving the world is just a package deal."**

" **So if the flock wasn't in trouble but the rest of the world was and you were the only one that could help them, you wouldn't bother?" he quizzed.**

 **I glared daggers into his eyes, mad at him for being so, so, yea! Also mad it him for being so right too. Of course I would do it. Even if my flock was safe I would do it. Even if it was just one person in danger, I would do it. I knew he was right, but that only made me more mad.**

 **He smiled smugly at me as he listened to my thoughts. "I going for a fly." I growled angrily as I shook out my wings and handed him Aditi, who was now snoring away.**

 **I took off into the sky and morphed into my wolf form. I heard Nova sigh from below me. I heard the leave crunch beneath his feet as he walked back to the flock. I also heard a herd of elk running in the forest below. It was so, so, so tempting just to land right now and hunt them, but I knew better.**

 **It's getting closer. The closer it gets the more anxious me and Nova get. I've been jumping at the tiniest of noises, which is annoying because I hear pretty much everything.**

" **Shadow!" I heard Nudge moan from camp.**

" **Coming." I called with a sigh. I ran there in an instant and put my hand to her forehead, "What do you need?"**

" **Can I have some water?" she requested.**

" **Of course." I replied picking up a glass a few feet away. "Here, drink up."**

" **Thanks."**

" **Your welcome." I sighed.**

 **I got up and replaced the bowl that was resting by her head. I did the same for Gazzy and Iggy. After I had emptied their contents over the side of the cliff I came back and sat down on the grass.**

" **I'm cold." Gazzy complained.**

 **I picked up another blanket and wrapped it around him. Doing the same, once again, to Nudge and Iggy.**

 **Iggy was asleep, and it looked like the other two would pass out any moment.**

 **Total was now with Era, after a long argument we decided it was best to let him go back and live in civilization for awhile. We decided this after I had gone through the journal and found out that branding does not work on animals.**

 **Yawning I got up and went to go look for another bottle for Aditi. She has been going through them so fast.**

" **You should go to bed. I'll watch the others while you are asleep and feed Aditi." Nova offered.**

" **I've gotten as much sleep as you have." I pointed out.**

" **Yes, but I don't go running all over the place and exhaust myself out." he countered.**

" **Fine." I muttered, climbing into a sleeping bag, "You win. But when I wake up it's your turn."**

" **Go to bed." he sighed, but I was already asleep.**

 **(end of chapter 50)**


	51. Horizon

Chapter 51

Horizon

Okay, I must admit I am not very good at keeping my promises. I told Shadow that I would watch the others while she slept but, well, I fell asleep…

I woke up screaming in a cold sweat, Iggy clutching my shoulders.

"Nova, Nova! It's okay, it was only a dream!" he soothed.

"What? Oh, s- sorry." I shakily apologized. "Guess it doesn't matter that it was a dream, it still happened. Nothing I can do will change that, nothing."

Pain crossed every feature of his body when I said those words. I saw a part of him that he would never show the others. He was suffering for this too. He blamed himself for Stars death.

We stood up and walked in silence for a few minutes, we ended up stopping in a clearing out of view of camp. I sat on a rock and he sat next to me. We stared at the dead horizon without talking for a moment.

"Our lives have totally turned upside down haven't they?" Iggy sighed.

"I, personally, was raised to expect this kind of thing. Doesn't make it any easier…" I responded.

"I honestly don't know how Shadow does it. She has the weight of the world in her hands and yet she's still running around the island retrieving whatever random items we ask for and taking care of us. I know she's in many different kinds of pain, but she doesn't show it. She tries to act all tough like Gazzy. She tries to act like beating up erasers isn't hard for her, and boy is she good at it, but I can see in her eyes that she hates to hurt even them. She has the kindest heart of anyone I know though she would never show it. She could be back at school right now and leave us here." Iggy sighed.

I could tell what he was getting at. It was the same thing I thought about in those rare moments when Shadow actually decided to sleep. I wished that Shadow could go back to the city. Forget all of this crap and save herself. Me and her both know that we are the only ones that could survive the shadows. Star's journal had said that the shadow's couldn't harm us unless we harmed them first. But me and him both know that Shadow would never do that. She would do anything to save even a single stranger's life. Even if it meant her own death.

"She would never go though. She would never leave you guys. You're her family. Plus, she hates school." I objected.

"What?" Iggy said shocked.

"What, what?"

"Did you just say she hates school?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Yea… I've heard her think about it."

"You're talking about the School right, not school."

"Nope." I said, popping the P.

For a second I felt proud that I knew some things about Shadow that Iggy didn't. It was like old times. But then I stopped myself. This is what had, _ended_ Star. I thought to myself furiously. Stop.

"She always acted like she loved it. Guess that was for us too…" he sighed like not noticing my mental self scolding.

I didn't answer. Thinking Star's name had cost me, it was something I tried not to do, it was too painful. I felt tears enter my eyes and I forced them back before Iggy to notice. To late.

"I miss her too." he converted and once again we stared into the nothingness the horizon had become. Though he was the only one blind, we were both seeing nothing.

(End of chapter 51)


	52. Mistaken

**Chapter 52**

 **Mistaken**

 **The clouds we black, dark blue, neon blue and purple. I could tell that this wasn't just a normal storm, and it scared me. I was scared stiff. I ran through the forest not paying attention to where I was going. Mistake one.**

 **I ran for miles, going as fast I could through the endless forest Shadow. Running the resent events through my head;**

 _ **I returned from the island in the middle of the lake with 4 charm bracelets in my hands. I knew it would be hard to say goodbye to the others, but the stars said it would be best.**_

 _ **The charms would give the flock the ability to live in the city for a year's worth of days without the shadows being able to track them.**_

" _ **Shadow?" Iggy asked. He read the emotions on my face and was instantly on guard, he would be hard to convince.**_

 **I ran faster, regretting thinking about letting them go. I missed Iggy with all my heart. I was glad that Iggy and Nova ended on good terms. They were like best buds when I left, weird.**

 **As I ran I felt a great darkness slowly get closer, I ignored it. Mistake two.**

 **Slowly sorrow and regret filled my mind. An emotion I have never felt before in my life suddenly seized me. Hate. I could tell this hate was not mine, but I didn't shove it away. Mistake three.**

 **I kept running, determined now for a reason I didn't know, it wasn't mine. Someone was leading, leaving a path of darkness for me to follow, and I followed it. Mistake four.**

 **Suddenly I was falling. My mind was my own again. The hate was gone, the reason was gone, the darkness was gone. Whatever had possessed me was gone, it had accomplished its goal. I was trapped. I was trapped in a big gaping pit in endless Shadow forest. The top of the hole was closing itself, shutting like I was in a secret prison. I probably was. No one would find me and there was no way to get out. Prisoner in a forest of darkness.**

 **(end of chapter 52)**


	53. Orb

Chapter 53

Orb

"Shadow! Shadow where are you?" I screamed.

The I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach and it wasn't from the moldy taco's I had for lunch an hour ago.

I circled the cliff again, frantically calling Shadow's name. She wasn't on the cliff, I could feel it.

I ran to the island though I knew I was forbidden. This was the only way I could find Shadow. I knew she was in trouble because it had been 8 hours since I last saw her and she's never been gone for more than 30 minutes.

I stepped into the water that instant repealed me. I knew the star's wouldn't let down the red carpet for me. I would swim if I had to.

To my surprise the moment I was full underwater it parted like the first time I had gone to the island but quicker and they didn't wait for me to get back out. They must be in a hurry. That made me more determined. I ran onto the island, forgetting to be respectful as it burst into the clearing and grabbed the orb desperately. Suddenly my mind was filled with thousands of worried voices.

' _Nova! My dear boy! You're still here!'_ Beta's voice called in relief.

' _Beta, he is not the one we need for the job. He has been-'_

' _I know, I know Gamma. But he's the only one we have left. We need to trust him to save Shadow and the others.'_ Beta argued.

' _Trust him! The boy has broken most of our rules. Even the most sacred of them all, not to kill another chosen! For that he should be a shadow by now!'_ Gamma shouted.

' _He is not like the other's Gamma. If he was he_ would _be a shadow by now.'_ a kind voice soothed.

' _He is too filled with anger, Canis, the darkness would take him in moments, just as they have taken the others. The others where as pure as Star and yet they were turned to the darkness.'_

' _He wasn't raised like the others. We should give him a chance, he's the only chance we've got left.'_ another voice put in.

' _Eta, me and you both know that that has nothing to do with this. Just because he was not raised like the others does not mean we should give him a leeway._ '

' _Is someone going to tell me whats going on?'_ I fumed.

' _See!'_ Gamma said like a stubborn child.

' _We believe the darkness has kidnapped Shadow. We are unable to see into her mind but I do not feel as if she has become a shadow. We believe the darkness must have some hidden purpose for her.'_ Beta explained gently.

' _Become a shadow?'_ I asked.

' _When a chosen goes dark he/she turns into a shadowed soul.'_ Eta said sorrowfully.

I instantly remembered the ghostlike figures in the forest from when I first came to the cliff.

' _Yes, those were chosens.'_ Canis sighed.

' _What do I need to do to get Shadow back?'_ I questioned. If they didn't tell me I would have to find out on my own.

' _Fine.'_ Gamma growled. ' _When you let go of this orb you will find The Necklace of Stars has replaced this orb. It will lead you to Shadow and aid you in your darkest moment, don't fail us.'_

The intensity of the quest ahead was overwhelming as I held the orb. I let go then, it was easier to cope with without them all pressuring me.

As Gamma had told it would, the orb was gone and in it's place was a necklace with a star charm on it.

I put it on without hesitation. As soon as the clasp was lock the necklace floated up and pulled me towards the north.

' _Shadow, if you can hear me I just want you to now that I_ will _save you.'_ I silently vowed.

Shadow, here I come.

The necklace had taken me away from the island. I've been weaving through the trees for hours now. Every once and awhile I saw a few of her footprints but the necklace wasn't following them, it was going on a more direct path.

I noticed that we were now now following her footprints. We were close to where she was, I could feel it.

The necklace fell limp and the footprints stopped. I knew I had reached my destination but Shadow was nowhere in sight… Oh shadow, where are you?

(end of chapter 53)


	54. Saved

**Chapter 54**

 **Saved**

 **I was starving, I could see nothing but black, a sensation I had enough of. I was sure I would die down here in the darkness and that moment couldn't come fast enough.**

 **I had given up calling for help forever ago. Time was beginning to become meaningless to me and I wasn't keeping track of the minutes anymore. I stopped listening to the noises outside of the hole. I stopped trying to break out. I didn't know if I was awake or asleep.**

 **I must be dreaming. I'm not really hearing Nova above me. I wasn't hearing his clumsy footsteps above me. His panting as he caught his breath after his long back. His light sob as he thinks all hope is lost. His faint thoughts as he silently begs that I was still alive. No. I was dreaming. But just in case…**

" **Nova! Nova I'm down here! Please, help me." I sobbed, knowing it was useless, I was dreaming. I fell to my knees and hugged myself as I sobbed.**

" **Shadow?" Nova's voice was hopeful, it was also loud and clear. If this was a dream it was a good one. If this was a joke it was a cruel one. If this was real, there are no words.**

 **I went with it, dream, joke, or real, it didn't matter. "Down here!" I screamed.**

 **I saw a faint glow and then the hole started opening up again, I was saved, I was really saved.**

 **I let out a light sob and fell to the ground again. My tears were soon tears of happiness instead of sorrow.**

 **(end of chapter 54)**


	55. Cold Voices, Cold Faces

Chapter 55

Cold Voices, Cold Faces

"Nova! Nova I'm down here! Please help me!" a faint voice from below me called.

"Shadow?" I asked hopefully.

After a moments pause the voice called up again, "Down here!"

Shadow was down there, I had to get her out, but how?

Suddenly the charm started to glow and the ground beneath my feet started shifting. I jumped off of it and landed on still ground.

The necklace stopped glowing and there was now a huge hole in the floor. I heard something I've never heard before, Shadow's sobbing. She was scared.

Her cries got louder as I neared the edge of the hole. I looked over the side and saw her curled into a ball some 10 feet from the forest floor.

"Shadow, it's okay, I'm here, I got you." I soothed as I laid on the floor and reached down to her, "Take my hand."

She slowly gained control of herself and struggled to sit up and grab my hand, I could tell she was weak from hunger and exhaustion.

I pulled her up with ease and held her on my lap as she cried into my shoulder.

"It's okay, it's okay. You're safe now, I'm here."

"How sweet." a cold voice said, the sound of it sent shivers down my spine. "Though I wouldn't be so sure about the safe part if I was you."

Me and Shadow both froze. I held her close to me as she gave a shuddered gasp.

"It was easy to get you both here at once." the voice laughed. It was strangely familiar. "Shadows, bring them to the cave of darkness, it is time."

Dark figures walked slowly out of the surrounding trees, wicked smiles on their faces.

The one that looked like the ring leader walked up to us with one other. The bigger one reached out to me and when his ghost of a hand reached my skin, it all went black.

(end of chapter 55)


	56. A Darkened Dawn

**Chapter 56**

 **A Darkened Dawn**

 **I woke to a sharp pain running through me. I was chained to a wall and Nova was chained next to me. He had awoken just moments before me to the same pain.**

 **We were on the far wall of a room with no walls. There was a dim skylight in the center of the ceiling shedding light on a red carpet that lay on the floor between us It lead up to a set of throws that held two people. We couldn't see their faces because of the dim lighting, but by the dark ora they gave of and the fact that they weren't shadows showed that they were the darkness.**

" **Nova, Shadow." the one on the left said. It was a female and it reminded me of someone I had met at the school…**

" **We are pleased to have you here." the voice from before said from the right.**

 **I felt Nova's eyes turn to me and he tensed. Turning back to them he spoke, "Who are you?**

 **Suddenly I wasn't in the dark room anymore, I was hit with a sudden flashback.**

 **I was in my cage in the lab just as I had every day of my life. In the cage with me was my best friend. Her name was Dawn and just like me she was an avian-human. We had been in the same cage for as long as I can remember, and for as long as I can remember the whitecoats have thought of her as a failure.**

 **The reason they thought she was a failure was because she could not move from the waist down. Something had gone wrong when they were trying to improve her speed- just as something went wrong with Iggy when they were trying to improve his sight- and she became paralyzed from the waist down.**

" **Shadow, Shadow I'm scared." she whimpered after she had finally caught her breath. The whitecoats had just performed their final experiment on her and put her back in the cage minutes ago.**

" **I know Dawn, it's going to be okay." I soothed in a shaky voice. But I knew that wasn't true. I had heard the whitecoats talking and Angel had heard them thinking. Dawn was to be exterminated today, that last test had proved that she served no use to them anymore and would just be a waste of money if she were to be kept alive.**

 **Dawn yelped as we heard the doors creak open. They were here to take Dawn and we both knew it. I sat in a position so I could fight them when they tried to take her.**

" **Don't fight them Shadow. It's going to happen anyways and I don't want you to get hurt." I looked over at her but still didn't relax my position, "Please Shadow, for me?"**

 **I sat down reluctantly and my eyes filled with tears as they pulled her out of the cage. She was my best friend and I would never see her again.**

 **I was scared to death but I wouldn't show it to Shadow. She knew I was scared but I refused to show her how scared. They pulled my out of the cage and dragged me down the hall.** _ **This is it.**_ **I thought solemnly,** _ **This is the end.**_

 **I was surprised when the didn't bring me to the room were they always did these kind of things, instead they brought me to an office and sat me down in the corner, warning me not to move.**

 **Jeb was on the far side of a desk in the middle of the room, and on the other side was a handsome young man about a year older than me.**

" **Are you sure this is the one you want?" Jeb asked reluctantly, "** _ **It**_ **is one of our most embarrassing failures."**

" **Yes Mr. Bachelder,** _ **she**_ **is the one I want." the boy said. He had tan skin and black and gold hair, and when he turned to me his eyes were the most dark and deep shade of blue I had ever seen, they were beautiful.** _ **He**_ **was beautiful, in a manly way…**

 _ **Hello Dawn, my name is Dusk.**_ **A voice in my head said, and though no one had told me so, I knew it was him…**

 **The room came back into view and I could tell instantly that Nova had seen what I had seen too. '** _ **What was that?'**_ **he asked.**

" _ **That**_ **was the answer to your question." the one on the right said. He had the same voice as Dusk from the flashback thingy.**

' _ **The guy from the vision, he looks just like you!'**_ **I exclaimed.**

' _ **Do you think it's the same guy?'**_ **Nova questioned.**

' _ **Maybe…'**_

" **Here, let me shed some light on the subject…" The boy laughed, lifting his hand and pointing it at the skylight.**

 **His eyes started to glow an eerie black and the light slowly started to move so that the beam was pointing straight at the two in the thrones.**

 **The people in the thrones were Dusk and the boy that looked like Nova.**

 **(end of chapter 56)**


	57. Authors Note

Sorry guys, I wont be able to update for a while... I am unable to use the computers that often. I will try my hardest to update.


End file.
